Éxodo Sangriento
by Negative Floyd
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la historia. Los sobrevivientes del apocalipsis ya no buscan paz, ahora buscan respuestas y venganza contra los responsables de todo. En su camino sólo les espera sangre, muerte y dolor.
1. Debajo de los Escombros

Éxodo Sangriento

"Debajo de los Escombros"

7-Abril-2010

Abrió los ojos.

No recordaba lo que había sucedido. Lo que había en su cabeza era dolor y zumbidos. Se incorporó y miró en derredor: Todo lo que veía eran los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una base militar, abundaba el olor a putrefacción y, en general, a muerte. Al parecer habían pasado horas desde el amanecer, el cielo estaba nublado.

De repente todos los recuerdos le regresaron como un rayo que impactó contra su cabeza, todo lo que podía pensar ahora era: Dayana.

Carlos: -¡Dayana!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

No obtuvo respuesta, al menos no de ella. Un infectado surgió de entre los escombros y se lanzó hacia Carlos, quien no dudó un segundo y le disparó en la cabeza, embarrando sus sesos en el asfalto.

Carlos: -¡Dayanaaaaaa!, ¡Dayanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Se puso a levantar los pedazos de concreto cerca de él, Dayana no debía de estar lejos. Después de escarbar un rato encontró su pierna. Se apresuró a quitar lo que estaba en ella y por fin la vio. No era una visión agradable, tenía un brazo roto y estaba llena de sangre. Carlos perdió las fuerzas y se hincó, abrazó a Dayana. Para su sorpresa, estaba viva.

Carlos: -¡Oh por dios!, ¡Mira lo que te ha sucedido!-

Dayana: -Car... los-

Carlos: -No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-

Dayana soltó una pequeña risita**, **seguida por una tos.

Dayana: -Sabes que... no es así...-

Carlos dejó caer unas lágrimas.

Dayana: -Prométeme... una cosa...-

Carlos: -Lo que sea-

Dayana: -No dejes que... el odio te... consuma-

Carlos: -Lo prometo-

Dayana: -Te... amo-

Carlos: -Yo también-

Carlos y Dayana compartieron su último beso. Él recordó la primera vez que vio a Dayana, cuando salió de la oscuridad y le había parecido una chica linda. Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces.

Dayana: -Cierra... los ojos-

Carlos cerró los ojos, de los cuales seguían brotando lágrimas.

Dayana: -Siempre estaremos... juntos- cerró los ojos, esta vez para siempre.

Carlos la abrazó con fuerza, apenas podía creerlo. En ese momento rompió su promesa, ahora todo lo que pensaba era venganza, muerte a quienes habían ocasionado todo esto. Besó la frente de Dayana.

Luego se incorporó y vio a uno de los soldados enemigos que había sobrevivido. Por las insignias que llevaba se dio cuenta de que era un sargento, se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó por los hombros.

Carlos: -¡¿Quién hizo esto, para quién trabajas?!-

Sargento: -¡No lo sé!, ¡Nunca nos dijeron su nombre!-

Carlos sacó una pistola y se la puso en la frente al sargento.

Sargento: -¡Espera!, ¡Puedo decirte en qué ciudad está la base principal!-

Carlos: -Habla-

Sargento: -Está en México-

Carlos: -Creí que el virus se había propagado por todo el país-

Sargento: -Mentira, se liberó en unos estados estratégicos-

Carlos: -Ya veo, ¿En qué parte de México está la base?-

Sargento: -En alguna parte del centro, nunca nos dejaron examinar los paquetes que llegaban-

Carlos: -Bien-

Sargento: -Bueno, te dije lo que querías saber, ya puedes bajar tu...-

Carlos le disparó, el cuerpo del sargento cayó inerte en el pasto. Sacó una hoja de entre sus cosas y escribió una nota. Buscó a Josué y lo encontró enseguida, estaba inconsciente. Dejó la nota en su pecho.

Regresó hacia donde estaba Dayana y la tomó entre sus brazos, salió con ella de la zona militar, ahora era fácil salir, ya que sólo había que escalar los escombros.

Caminó con su cadáver por horas, hasta que encontró un campo cubierto de flores. Su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Comenzó a escavar con las manos y después la sepultó, cubrió la tumba con flores.

Carlos: -Adiós mi amor-

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Examinó el mapa, iba a tardar semanas en llegar a México, pero no importaba. Ahora tenía un objetivo claro: Encontrar y destruir.

Preparó su pistola, la recargó y siguió avanzando. Empezó a llover.

...

Las gotas de lluvia caían en el rostro de Josué, lo que hizo que despertara. Tosió un poco y se levantó, a su lado estaba Dalia inconsciente. La movió un poco para despertarla.

Dalia: -Oh, ...sobrevivimos-

Josué: -Sí, gracias a...- se percató de la nota que tenía en el pecho.

La tomó y empezó a leer:

"_Josué, por favor cuida de los demás, voy a emprender una búsqueda larga y no quiero involucrarlos, esto es personal._

_Dayana está muerta. Debo matar. Debo igualar el marcador._

_No me busquen._

_Atentamente: Carlos"_

Dalia: -No puede ser...-

Josué: -Dayana...-

Dalia: -¡Maldita sea!-

Josué: -Será mejor que busquemos a los demás-

Se dedicaron unos minutos para encontrar a todos, uno a uno los encontraron, excepto a Lilia.

Aquiles: -¿Dónde estará?-

Miriam: -No debería estar lejos-

Escucharon a cerbero ladrando. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde estaba y luego se encaminaron hacia ahí. Al llegar vieron un enorme pedazo de concreto. Cerbero ladraba y chillaba junto de ese pedazo.

Miriam: -¿Qué te sucede cariño?-

Dalia: -Oh... maldición…-

Josué: -¿Qué...?-

Aquiles llegó al final, y también vio lo que los demás. El brazo de Lilia era lo único que sobresalía debajo del pedazo de concreto, acompañado de un charco de sangre. Miriam se hincó soltó un largo suspiro.

Josué: -Como si no tuviéramos suficiente... ahora Lilia...-

Aquiles: -Guardemos un minuto de silencio por ella-

Al cabo del minuto todos se incorporaron.

Aquiles: -Busquemos a Carlos y a Dayana-

Josué: -No, ellos no... están aquí-

Aquiles: -¿Qué...?- Josué le mostró la nota.

Miriam y Aquiles la leyeron.

Miriam: -No puede ser-

Aquiles: -¿Se ha vuelto loco?-

Josué: -No lo sé... pero no pienso dejar que se quede con toda la diversión-

Aquiles: -Te apoyo, haremos que esos infelices paguen por lo que han hecho-

Dalia: -No puedo creerlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con ustedes-

Miriam: -No me agrada mucho la idea... pero debemos encontrar a Carlos y hacerlo entrar en razón-

Aquiles: -Andando-

Salieron de la zona y tomaron el mismo camino que Carlos, al pasar por la tumba de Dayana, no se percataron de su presencia.

...

Mientras tanto en México. _Él _observaba el humo en las calles, el caos y el fuego que se expandían. Observaba todo en lo alto de su edificio, estaba totalmente seguro, había cientos de guardias en el él.

_Él: _-Caos, el caos es la respuesta-

Sonó su intercomunicador, aplastó un botón.

¿?: -Señor, esto es increíble, ¡el virus lleva en las calles 4 horas y prácticamente toda la ciudad está infectada!-

_Él: -_Como lo supuse, manténganme al tanto-

¿?: -Entendido señor-

Siguió observando la ciudad.

8-Abril-2010

Carlos había encontrado autos en el camino, pero todos estaban descompuestos. No tenía más opción que ir a pie. Trataba durante todo el camino de no recordar a Dayana, pero le era imposible. Aunque sabía que, eventualmente, se desharía de todas sus emociones humanas. Era necesario para lo que venía en el futuro cercano.

...

Miriam: -Ya han pasado dos días, y ni siquiera hay rastro de él-

Dalia: -Avanza muy rápido-

Josué: -Debe de estar increíblemente furioso-

Aquiles: -Ya casi es noche, hay que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche-

Miriam: -Ahí hay un edificio abandonado-

Josué: -Parece seguro-

Se acercaron y abrieron la puerta. Al hacerlo vieron a un grupo de zombis comiéndose a una desafortunada persona.

Aquiles: -Hora de la acción-

Prepararon sus armas y dispararon.

...

Mientras tanto en México.

Un grupo de personas corrían por sus vidas, detrás de ellos venía un grupo de infectados.

Juan: -¡Sigan corriendo!, ¡Metámonos en ese almacén!-

Victoria: -¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Miguel: -¡Ya están demasiado cerca...!

Uno de ellos fue alcanzado y los infectados lo rodearon.

Persona: -¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡AAAARGGHGG!-

Los infectados lo mordían violentamente, arrancándole pedazos de carne de todas las partes del cuerpo. Al cabo de unos momentos dejó de gritar y los infectados lo tiraron. Emprendieron una vez más su carrera. Segundos después la persona recién muerta se incorporó, ahora con los ojos enrojecidos. Empezó a correr y se unió al grupo de infectados.

Victoria: -¡Es increíble lo rápido que vuelven a la vida!-

Miguel: -¡Ya estamos aquí!-

Patearon la puerta y entraron.

Juan: -¡Bien!, ¡Ayúdenme a atrancar la puerta!-

Se apresuraron a poner toda clase de objetos en la puerta, que no tardó en empezar a moverse a causa de los golpes de los infectados. Fuera se escuchaban gritos, rugidos, disparos, autos a toda velocidad y explosiones.

...

Carlos: -¡Mierda!-

Enfrente de él había un pelotón de soldados, gracias a la oscuridad no podían verlo. Planeó muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ser rápido y preciso. Tomó una granada y le quitó el pestillo.


	2. Combate Fuego con Fuego

"Combate Fuego con Fuego"

8-Abril-2010

Esperó unos segundos y arrojó la granada. Los soldados distinguieron el sonido, pero estaba oscuro y no vieron dónde cayó la granada. Intentaron correr y entonces estalló, matando a 6 de ellos. Los tres restantes trataron de incorporarse, pero Carlos le dio en la cabeza a uno de ellos.

Soldado: -¡Ah, muere maldito!- sacó su rifle de asalto y comenzó a disparar hacia Carlos, quien se refugió detrás de un auto.

El otro soldado también comenzó a disparar con su rifle. La mayoría de los disparos los recibió el auto, pero uno rozó el brazo de Carlos.

Carlos: -¡Ah!- se asomó rápidamente y le disparó en la cabeza a otro soldado, pero a cambio recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, que lo derribó -¡Aaaahh!-

El soldado restante se incorporó difícilmente y avanzó hacia el auto, llegó sigilosamente por el lado derecho, pero al darse la vuelta Carlos ya no estaba. Sintió de repente la punta de una pistola en la nuca.

Soldado: -¡Espera...!- sus sesos volaron por el aire, luego su cuerpo se desplomó.

Carlos recolectó lo útil de los cadáveres, después escucho pasos apresurados, y rugidos. Empezó a correr con el brazo lleno de sangre.

...

Victoria: -¡Ya casi entran!, ¡La puerta no resistirá mucho más!-

Juan: -¡Encontremos otra salida!-

Miguel: -¡Síganme!-

Corrieron hacia la parte trasera, para su suerte había una puerta que daba a un callejón. La abrieron y salieron, caminaron hacia la calle y se detuvieron un momento para observar. La calle estaba despejada.

Miguel: -¡Andando!-

Salieron a la calle y después de caminar un poco encontraron el cuerpo de un policía. Le quitaron la única arma que tenía. Miguel se quedó con ella.

Victoria: -¿Y ahora a donde vamos?-

Juan: -Necesito ir a mi casa-

Miguel: -Yo también quisiera ir a la mía, pero es muy peligroso-

Victoria: -Si no es mucha molestia quisiera ir a la mía también-

Miguel, quien estaba enamorado de Victoria, respondió inmediatamente.

Miguel: -Vayamos primero a tu casa, espero que tu familia se encuentre bien-

Juan: -De acuerdo, sugiero que vayamos por el metro, debe de estar más despejado ahí abajo-

Victoria: -Buena idea, por aquí cerca hay una entrada-

Avanzaron hasta la entrada al subterráneo y comenzaron a descender.

A Juan también le fascinaba Victoria, era una chica de 18 años bastante linda y muy popular en su escuela. En cuanto a Victoria, se sentía atraída hacia ambos. Habían formado, sin querer, un triángulo amoroso. La infección entró a sus vidas de la misma manera que entró en la de Carlos y Dayana.

---8 horas antes---

Victoria y Gabriela, una amiga suya, conversaban en el salón de clases de su facultad.

Victoria: -Qué bien, ya casi terminan las clases-

Gabriela: -Si, deberíamos ir a comprar al centro comercial-

Victoria: -No lo creo, de hecho tengo bastante tarea que hacer-

Gabriela: -Ni hablar-

Escucharon un choque. Todos los alumnos del grupo se asomaron por las ventanas del salón. Vieron dos autos en llamas.

Alumno: -¿Pero qué demo...?-

Una de las puertas de un auto cayó y de ella salió corriendo una persona en llamas, gritaba de una forma tan espeluznante que a todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

Alumno: -¡Santo cielo!-

Gabriela: -¿A qué crees que se deba?-

Victoria: -Tal vez...-

Otro auto llegó y se estrelló, segundos después estalló arrojando una oleada de calor que alcanzó a todos los presentes.

Al salón entraron Miguel y Juan, llegaban de la dirección.

Juan: -Escuchamos una explosión, ¿qué sucede?-

Victoria: -Es horrible, tres autos de estrellaron en la calle-

Gabriela: -Si, salieron de la...-

Un autobús escolar impactó contra la fachada de la escuela. En su interior se escuchaban gritos.

Gabriela: -Esto no puede ser normal-

Del autobús empezaron a salir corriendo adolescentes, algunos llenos de sangre. Todos en el salón profirieron una exclamación. Los ensangrentados estaban atacando a los normales, los golpeaban violentamente y les escupían sangre.

Alumna: -¡Oh qué asco!-

Miguel: -Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-

Victoria: -¡Salgamos de aquí Gaby!-

Los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente del salón, detrás de ellos unos cuantos más los siguieron. Descendieron hasta el primer piso y cuando llegaron se detuvieron a observar. En el poco tiempo que habían descendido el número de infectados había crecido considerablemente.

Juan: -No perdamos más tiempo, ¡pasemos entre ellos rápido!-

Corrieron y se mezclaron en el caos, uno de los infectados le escupió sangre en la cara a Gabriela.

Gabriela: -¡Ohh noo!-

Juan pateó al infectado, derribándolo. Siguieron corriendo y de alguna manera lograron llegar hasta la salida. Luego se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Victoria: -Bien, ¿estás bien Gaby?- Gaby estaba agachada.

Gabriela: -Yo, no... aghh-

Juan: -¿Qué?-

Gabriela: -Aghh ¡Aghhh!-

Miguel: -Oh oh...-

Gabriela: -¡AGHHH! ¡AGHHHH!-

Gabriela levantó su rostro y dejó ver sus ojos, estaban enrojecidos totalmente. Tenía la boca abierta totalmente y dejó escurrir saliva como un perro rabioso.

Victoria: -¡No, Gaby noooooooo!- comenzó a llorar.

Miguel tomó su mochila y golpeó a Gabriela en la cabeza, quedó desorientada.

Miguel: -¡Corran!-

Victoria: -¡No, tenemos que ayudarla!-

Juan la tomó del brazo y empezaron a correr nuevamente. Gabriela los seguía de cerca. Llegaron hasta el final de la cuadra y cruzaron la calle. Un automóvil arrolló a Gabriela, lanzándola por los aires. El conductor se bajó rápidamente.

Conductor: -¡Oh por dios!- corrió hasta donde estaba Gabriela.

Gente que estaba cerca se reunió alrededor, pero Victoria, Miguel y Juan no se acercaron, siguieron corriendo sin rumbo.

Conductor: -¿Qué he hecho?-

De repente Gabriela se lanzó hacia el conductor y le mordió el cuello, arrancándole un pedazo de carne. Luego derribó a una señora y comenzó a morderla también. Todos los presentes salieron corriendo en todas direcciones. Momentos después el conductor, ahora infectado, se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a las personas. La señora derribada también se levantó y comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

En cuestión de minutos el número de infectados crecía tremendamente.

Victoria, Miguel y Juan siguieron corriendo sin rumbo. Llegaban a un lugar y tenían que huir inmediatamente. Trataron de ir a la comisaría pero vieron que el lugar estaba infestado. Policías matando policías, infectados a sanos y sanos a infectados. Las horas pasaron, y la noche los alcanzó.

...

9-Abril-2010

Aquiles, Miriam, Josué, Dalia y Cerbero seguían en busca de Carlos. En su camino se encontraron con un pelotón de soldados muertos, algunos por disparos, otros lucían chamuscados. Había bastante sangre seca por el piso.

Miriam: -¿Esto será obra de... Carlos?-

Josué: -Tal vez, quien lo sabe-

Dalia: -Hasta donde sabemos, pudo ser otro grupo de sobrevivientes-

Aquiles: - Tomemos lo que nos sirva y sigamos-

Miriam: -¡Miren, un pequeño camino de sangre!- dijo señalando el piso

Josué: -Puede ser de él, o podría ser de un infectado-

Miriam: -Es todo lo que tenemos-

Aquiles: -Andando-

…

Victoria, Miguel y Juan por fin llegaron a la salida del subterráneo, habían avanzado toda la noche, tuvieron mucha suerte de que no hubo infectados abajo. Por fin salieron, ya era de mañana.

Victoria: -Bien, mi casa está a 3 cuadras-

Miguel: -Vamos rápido-

Corrieron hasta la casa de Victoria, las calles estaban tan desiertas y silenciosas que provocaban miedo. Finalmente llegaron y Victoria preparó sus llaves. Abrió la puerta.

Victoria: -¡Papá, Mamá!, ¿Están aquí?-

No hubo respuesta.

Juan: -Tal vez estén arriba-

Subieron las escaleras, avanzaron hasta el cuarto de los padres de Victoria, se escuchaban ruidos adentro.

Victoria: -Lo sabía, ¡están aquí!- dijo llena de alegría

Abrió la puerta y su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente: Su madre, ahora infectada, estaba devorando los restos de su padre.

Victoria profirió un grito, su madre se tornó hacia ellos y también profirió un grito, mejor dicho, un rugido.

Miguel inmediatamente jaló a Victoria, la sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta, que no tardó en empezar a moverse por las embestidas.

Victoria: -¡Noooooooo!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-

Juan: -¡Están muertos!, ¡Salgamos de aquí!-

Victoria: -¡Nooooo!-

Juan y Miguel tomaron a Victoria como pudieron y salieron de la casa. Luego se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin saber muy bien lo que hacían.

...

Mientras tanto en la estación principal de policía de México.

David: -¡Todas las entradas están barricadas señor!-

Cristian: -Muy bien-

David: -Pero... perdimos a dos hombres señor... tuvimos que matarlos-

Cristian: -Ya veo-

Carla: -No puede ser señor, sólo quedamos 24 policías entonces, ¡¿24 policías en toda la maldita estación?!-

Cristian: -Calma cadete-

Carla: -¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!, ¡Mierda!-

Cristian: -¡Contrólese cadete!-

Carla se quedó callada unos segundos.

Carla: -Lo siento, comandante-

Cristian: -Debemos de conservar los estribos si queremos sobrevivir-

David: -Bien, señor, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-

Cristian: -Reúnan a todos, nos vemos en la sala de juntas en 10 minutos-

Carla: -Entendido señor- se fue por un pasillo.

David: -Enseguida comandante- se dirigió por donde había venido.

Cristian se sentó y agachó la cabeza. Era un hombre de 54 años muy bien conservado, fuerte e inteligente. Había encabezado numerosas operaciones exitosamente a lo largo de su carrera. Pero en ésta ocasión no sabía qué hacer, y eso lo desesperaba. Se incorporó después de un rato y se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas, al llegar, todos estaban ahí. Eran 23 policías muy bien entrenados. Cristian pensó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

...

Carlos había corrido toda la noche, la sangre de su brazo eventualmente dejó de salir, pero la bala seguía dentro, lo cual era doloroso. Los infectados lo habían alcanzado horas atrás, pero se deshizo de ellos con granadas.

Sabía que si no sacaba la bala se le infectaría el brazo. No tenía alternativa. Sacó alcohol y se enjuagó la mano derecha con él. Dudó por un segundo, pero entonces se decidió y medio los dedos pulgar e índice en la herida. El dolor era tremendo. Logró alcanzar la bala, la sujetó y la jaló hacia afuera. El dolor fue mayor y lanzó un grito que asustó a los pájaros en los árboles. Arrojó la bala y se enjuagó la herida con el alcohol. Procedió a vendarse la zona. No podía mover muy bien el brazo, pero aún así estaba decidido a continuar. Buscó un lugar para descansar y tomó una siesta.

...

Victoria seguía llorando, estaban en el zócalo de la ciudad. Totalmente despejado.

Miguel: -Vicky-

Victoria no contestó.

Juan: -Dale un momento Miguel-

Miguel: -¿Crees que nuestros padres...?-

Juan: -No me gusta admitirlo, pero parece que sí-

Miguel: -¿Por qué ni siquiera nos llamaron al celular?-

Juan: -Tal vez no tuvieron oportunidad-

Siguieron ahí sentados un buen rato.

...

Cristian les expuso el plan a sus subordinados, escapar de ahí, era simple.

Carla: -¿Qué hay de las demás personas?-

Cristian: -Dudo mucho que haya sobrevivientes allá afuera-

Carla: -¿Y si los hay?-

Asael: -Debemos buscar a posibles sobrevivientes-

Cristian: -Está bien, todos prepárense, salimos en 2 horas-

Todos respondieron al unísono que sí, salieron de la sala en diferentes direcciones.

Cristian se dirigió hacia la planta baja, donde estaban los vehículos blindados, necesitarían al menos 3 de ellos. Se dispuso a revisar su estado. Al poco rato llegó David.

David: -¿Y bien comandante?-

Cristian: -Están en buen estado, ayúdame a subir armamento-

...

Mientras tanto, _él _seguía en su oficina, seguía observando la ciudad destrozada, le parecía impresionante que en cuestión de poco más de una noche el virus se propagó casi completamente.

Ya todo le era claro, el virus era altamente efectivo. Ahora sólo había que propagarlo por el resto del mundo, e iniciar la purga.

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, había esperado esto toda su vida. Era su tiempo, tiempo de venganza, no, venganza no, simple y sencillamente era purificación. Estaba en camino de purificar la tierra.

Tomó su intercomunicador y apretó un botón.

_Él: _-Liberen a todas las armas biológicas que tengamos-

Soldado: -Entendido señor-

...

Victoria por fin se calmó.

Miguel: -Bien, ¿y ahora?-

Juan: -Tenemos que conseguir armas-

Victoria: -La estación de policía no está lejos-

Miguel: -Bien, vamos para allá-

Empezaron a avanzar, habían caminado tres cuadras cuando vieron un helicóptero a lo lejos. Dejó caer un inmenso paquete, luego otro, y otro.

Victoria, Miguel y Juan se miraron, algo no estaba bien.


	3. Entre los Vivos

"Entre los Vivos"

9-Abril-2010

Uno de los paquetes descendió rápidamente, atravesó los cristales de un tragaluz en un edificio, siguió cayendo hasta tocar piso. Cuando lo hizo, se abrió y de él salió un humanoide, los otros paquetes no tardaron en caer a su lado, contenían armamento y vestimenta. El humanoide tomó las cosas y se preparó, salió del edificio. Mientras tanto, el helicóptero seguía dejando caer más y más paquetes.

Juan: -Me pregunto qué habrá sido eso-

Victoria: -Tal vez ayuda-

Miguel: -¿Deberíamos ir a ver?-

Juan: -No creo, algo no se siente bien-

Victoria: -Tienes razón, mejor vayamos a la estación de policía-

Siguieron su marcha.

...

Era la hora de partir.

Cristian: -Bien, andando-

Todos abordaron sus respectivos vehículos, salieron del lugar embistiendo una de las puertas del estacionamiento. Una vez en las calles, moverse resultaba difícil, ya que había autos abandonados por doquier. En más de una ocasión tuvieron que bajarse a empujarlos, y eran atacados por los infectados. Pero como buenos profesionales, los eliminaron sin problemas. Avanzaron durante cincuenta minutos sin mayores problemas, hasta que uno de los humanoides los atacó.

Cristian iba en la cabina del vehículo de en medio.

Cristian: -Bien, dobla al final de la calle hacia la izquierda-

Chofer: -Entendido jefe-

Cristian: -Increíble que no hayamos encontrado sobrevivientes hasta ahora-

Chofer: -La ciudad no estaba preparada para algo así-

Se acercaban al centro de la ciudad.

Chofer: -¿Quién será el responsable de esto?-

Cristian: -Creo saberlo, una compañía farmacéutica parecía llevar a cabo cosas ilícitas-

Chofer: -¡Cierto!, recuerdo que ese caso lleva en investigación meses y aún no se ha resuelto-

Cristian: -Estábamos a punto de conseguir pruebas, y luego paso esto-

Chofer: -¿Qué clase de pruebas?-

Cristian: -Un informante nos dijo que...-

Un resplandor iluminó sus caras, y el vehículo que iba frente a ellos salió volando en llamas.

El chofer detuvo el auto, él y Cristian saltaron hacia afuera.

Cristian: -¡Salgan, salgan todos!-

Rápidamente los otros policías saltaron también. Tomaron una posición defensiva, pero no conseguían ver nada.

Carla: -¿Qué ha sido eso?-

Cristian: -No lo sabemos, el auto estalló de repente, tal vez fue...-

David: -¿Escuchan eso?-

Algo cortaba el aire, era el sonido obvio de un misil.

Cristian: -¡Cúbranse!-

El vehículo de en medio estalló, pero esta vez no había nadie abordo.

Todos se incorporaron.

Ángel: -¡Vino de aquel edificio!- dijo señalando un antiguo edificio de unos cuarenta pisos.

Todos alzaron la mirada. En lo alto del edificio se distinguía una silueta portando un lanzacohetes.

Cristian: -¡El rifle de largo alcance!-

Carla: -¡Enseguida!- procedió a prepararse para disparar con un rifle francotirador.

Al colocar su ojo en la mira, pudo distinguir una gabardina. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el rostro gris del sujeto. Le disparó al pecho, pero no lo derribó.

Carla: -¿Qué?-

Disparó una vez más, pero el sujeto no cayó, en cambio, alzó su lanzacohetes una vez más.

Carla: -¡Va a disparar otra vez!-

Cristian: -¡Retrocedan!-

Todos se alejaron, el tercer y último vehículo estalló.

Ángel: -¡¿Qué rayos sucede?!-

Cristian: -Ne me digas que fallaste los disparos-

Carla: -¡Claro que no!-

Ángel: -¿Entonces por qué seguía en pie?-

Carla: -No era humano... su rostro era... no reflejaba vida-

David: -¿No reflejaba vida, qué rayos significa eso?-

Sonia: -Déjala en paz David, Carla es la mejor tiradora del escuadrón y te consta-

Cristian: -Calma todos, sea lo que sea, no parece estar siguiéndonos-

Ángel: -Es una lástima que hayamos perdido los vehículos-

Cristian: -¿De qué habla cabo?, acabamos de perder 8 hombres-

Ángel: -Lo siento señor-

Cristian –Bien, deberíamos revisar el perímetro, separémonos en 2 grupos-

Carla: -Entendido-

...

Victoria, Miguel y Juan entraron a la estación de policía rompiendo una ventana, ya que la puerta principal estaba barricada por dentro.

Miguel: -Lo supuse, esto está desierto-

Juan: -Busquemos la armería-

Victoria: -Veamos en la recepción, hay un mapa-

Escucharon de repente que algo pesado cayó, parecía venir del sótano. Ellos no lo sabían, pero eran los policías saliendo del edificio.

Victoria: -¿Qué habrá sido eso?-

Miguel: -Tal vez una puerta, o una viga se cayó-

Juan: -Veo el mapa-

Tomaron un mapa de la recepción, la armería estaba en el segundo piso.

Juan: -Vamos-

Buscaron las escaleras, subieron y llegaron hasta la armería. Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, los infectados estaban a punto de derribar las puertas.

Victoria: -Qué suerte que estaba abierto-

Miguel: -Hay que tomar todo lo que podamos-

Juan: -Por aquí hay un par de maletas-

Victoria: -Denme una-

Miguel: -No, deja que nosotros las llevemos-

Victoria: -Oh, está bien, gracias miguel-

Los infectados derribaron la puerta, y comenzaron a entrar.

Juan: -Wow, ¡ésa escopeta se ve poderosa!-

Victoria: -No lo sé, jamás he disparado un arma antes...-

Miguel: -No es tan difícil, simplemente jalas el gatillo, pero primero hay que adoptar una buena postura-

Ahora los infectados subían las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Juan: -Si Vicky, te paras así... apoyas el arma en tu hombro y ¡bam!-

Victoria: -Ya veo, no debería ser tan difícil jeje-

Miguel: -¿Escuchan eso?-

Victoria: -¿Qué...?-

Miguel: -¡Shh!-

Todos pusieron atención, se escuchaban pisadas, muchas pisadas, cada vez más cerca.

Victoria: -¿Infectados?-

Juan: -Muy posiblemente-

Miguel: -¡Tiempo de probar estas armas!-

Salieron de la armería, y ahí venían: Alrededor de 15 infectados hambrientos, entre ellos, policías.

Victoria: -¡Fuego...!- disparó la escopeta, lo cual la derribó -¡Ahhh!-

Miguel: -¡Vicky!- se apresuró a levantarla

Mientras tanto Juan disparaba, tenía un poco de práctica, pero aún así fallaba.

Miguel: -¡Un poco de ayuda no me molestaría!-

Juan y Victoria empezaron a disparar también. Juan parecía entenderlo, pero Victoria tenía problemas. Finalmente todos los infectados cayeron, dejando el pasillo lleno de sangre.

Miguel: -¡Eso fue intenso!-

Victoria: -¡Eso fue difícil!-

Juan: -¡Jajajaja!-

Miguel: -Debemos movernos antes de que lleguen más-

Victoria: -De acuerdo, vámonos-

...

Carlos se despertó por la tarde. Se preparó y siguió caminando. El dolor en su brazo continuaba. Pero eso no lo iba a detener. Caminaba y caminaba sin detenerse, pero no se sentía nada bien. Pensaba que su brazo se estaba infectando, y así era. Necesitaba penicilina. Se detuvo en un pueblo cercano, como ya estaba anocheciendo, decidió quedarse ahí. No pudo encontrar medicinas, todo había sido saqueado.

Carlos: -¡Maldita... sea!-

Se metió a una caseta de cobro en una calle, se encerró y se dejó caer. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Carlos: -No puedo... rendirme ahora... hay cosas que hacer...-

Se quedó dormido, una vez más soñó con la vez que conoció a Dayana. Pero en su sueño cuando ella salía de la oscuridad, no era la chica linda que él recordaba, era un espectro lleno de sangre. Entonces se despertaba gritando. Sólo para sentir nuevamente el dolor del brazo.

Carlos: -Day... cómo pudo pasarte esto... debí morir yo... debí morir...-

Se quedó dormido otra vez.

...

Miriam: -¿Aún estamos muy lejos de él?-

Aquiles: -Imposible determinarlo-

Dalia: -¿Seguirá con vida?-

Josué: -Estoy bastante seguro que sí, ha enloquecido-

Miriam: -No digas eso-

Aquiles: -Ya es tarde, acampemos-

Josué: -¿En la mitad del campo?-

Aquiles: -Ésta zona está desierta-

Dalia: -Cierto, no deberíamos tener problemas-

Acamparon y encendieron una fogata.

Miriam: -¿Tú sabes quién es el responsable de esto?-

Aquiles: -Los virus venían de México, es todo lo que sé-

Miriam: -¿Y tú los ayudaste?-

Aquiles: -Para cuando nos enteramos de todo ya era tarde-

Dalia: -¿Todo el país está así?-

Aquiles: -No sé más que ustedes-

Josué: -Pues deberías-

Aquiles: -Calma amigo-

Josué: -¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando los responsables están allá afuera en algún lado?-

Dalia: -Calma Josué- lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla, Josué se mostró indiferente

Aquiles: -Woah, no sabía que eran pareja- le susurró a Miriam.

Miriam: -No tienden a demostrarlo mucho-

Aquiles: -¿Y qué hay de ti, cuál es tu historia?-

Miriam: -Yo... perdí a mi hermano, a toda mi familia-

Aquiles: -Todos perdimos a nuestras familias-

Miriam: -Si, yo... la verdad no sé qué será de mí después, todo está perdido, perdí a todos-

Aquiles: -Estoy aquí a tu lado- la tomó de la mano.

Miriam se sorprendió un poco. Miró a los ojos a Aquiles.

Miriam: -Gracias-

Aquiles: -Puedes contar conmigo-

Miriam: -Y tú conmigo-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Josué y Dalia, quienes los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Inclusive Cerbero observaba la situación con aparente interés.

Dalia: -¿Quieren un poco de privacidad?-

Aquiles y Miriam se soltaron de las manos, se veían un poco incómodos, en especial Miriam.

Miriam: -Emm, no... yo...-

Aquiles: -Deberían descansar, yo haré guardia-

Dalia: -¿No estás agotado?-

Aquiles: -Oye, soy un soldado-

Dalia: -Bien, estate atento, no pienses en otras cosas- volteó a ver a Miriam.

Miriam se sonrojó, por primera vez desde que la conocieron.

Miriam: -Necesito descansar- se arropó y se tapó la cara

Josué y Dalia a su vez se arroparon, se durmieron abrazados.

Aquiles comenzó a tararear con voz baja una de sus canciones favoritas, le apasionaba la música clásica. La música era lo que más le importaba en su vida. Hasta ahora. Volteó a ver a Miriam y sonrió.

...

10-Abril-2010

La mañana de ese día amaneció lloviendo torrencialmente.

Carlos escuchó las gotas de agua golpear los cristales de la caseta. Se levantó. Se sentía un poco mejor. Aunque el dolor persistía, la fiebre había desaparecido. Se miró el brazo y notó que había un poco de pus, era asqueroso.

Carlos: -Oh demonios-

Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. Examinó su mapa y se dispuso a seguir. Sentía hambre, pero tenía la sensación de que si comía algo, lo iba a vomitar. Sin más remedio, siguió su camino. Llevaba un par de kilómetros caminando cuando se encontró con un soldado infectado, estaba a la mitad de la carretera. Debía de llevar infectado meses, porque lucía extremadamente débil y la piel se le pegaba a los huesos. Levantó el brazo en cuanto vio a Carlos, todo lo que pudo hacer fue arañar su bota. Carlos desenfundó un machete que llevaba consigo. Miró al infectado con desprecio.

Carlos: -Infeliz-

Dejó caer el machete con fuerza, decapitando al soldado. A lo lejos, un trueno retumbó en los cielos.

...

Un trueno retumbó cerca, hizo que el suelo vibrara un poco. Cristian observaba la lluvia escurrir por las ventanas de un edificio alto, se preguntaba quién estaba en lo alto vigilando las calles con un lanzacohetes. Lo curioso era que no era el mismo sujeto que los había atacado el día anterior. Y lo que era más curioso era que no sólo había dos sujetos, había bastantes.

Sonia y David llegaron junto con otros dos policías.

Sonia: -Ya terminamos de revisar los edificios-

Cristian: -¿Y bien?-

David: -Esos sujetos están en determinados edificios en un área de seis por cinco manzanas-

Cristian: -¿Los marcaron?-

Sonia: -Sí jefe-

Cristian: -Bien-

Ángel: -Me pregunto por qué no nos siguen-

Cristian: -¿No es evidente?-

Ángel: -¿Qué?-

Cristian: -Son un sistema de seguridad-

Ángel: -¿Qué quiere decir?-

Cristian: -Su propósito es el mismo que el de todos los sistemas de seguridad: Proteger algo-


	4. Noche Negra

"Noche Negra"

10-Abril-2010

Aquiles estaba contemplando la lluvia caer, era tranquilizador para él. Se incorporó y levantó los brazos. Sintió las gotas de lluvia en su cara. Estaba en paz, por ahora.

Lo asaltaron los pensamientos de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Toda la gente que asesinó siguiendo las órdenes de sus superiores. Y había obedecido sin chistar. Trató de apartar esos recuerdos de su memoria, pero era difícil. Estaba seguro de que lo perseguirían hasta su muerte.

La lluvia no tardó en despertar a los demás, quienes se levantaron un tanto abochornados.

Josué: -Genial, lluvia-

Dalia: -Debemos movernos-

Miriam se levantó también.

Miriam: -Oh, qué hambre-

Aquiles: -Busquemos un lugar techado para desayunar-

Josué: -Por allá hay un árbol-

Aquiles: -Bueno, es suficiente-

Avanzaron hasta debajo del árbol. Prepararon su desayuno. Minutos después se fueron del lugar. Cada vez contaban con menos comida. Y los sitios a los que llegaban habían sido saqueados. Y también cada vez estaban más cerca de México.

...

Victoria, Miguel y Juan estaban en un parque nuevamente, en un quiosco. Protegiéndose de la lluvia.

Miguel: -¿Y cuál es el plan?-

Juan: -Escapar de la ciudad, debería ser obvio-

Victoria: -Concuerdo-

Miguel: -¿Acaso somos los únicos sobrevivientes, en una ciudad tan grande?-

Juan: -Lo dudo, debe de haber bastantes grupos ahí afuera, encerrados esperando ayuda o tal vez en su camino fuera de la ciudad-

Victoria: -Deberíamos irnos ya-

Miguel: -La lluvia no nos permitirá avanzar mucho-

Victoria: -Esperemos a que pase-

Escucharon pasos por el parque, se oían bastantes pisadas. La lluvia intensa no dejaba ver mucho.

Miguel: -¿Serán infectados?-

Se escucharon rugidos.

Victoria: -Sin duda-

Juan: -¡Agáchense!-

Los tres se escondieron en lo alto del quiosco. Las pisadas se escuchaban cerca. Por fin lograron verlos. Había ocho de ellos. Detuvieron su carrera una vez cerca del quiosco.

Victoria: -¿Podrán olernos?-

Miguel: -No lo sé... pero... ah ah...- estornudó.

Juan: -¡Idiota!-

Todos los infectados alzaron su cabeza hacia arriba. Luego empezaron a correr hacia la base del quiosco.

Victoria: -¡Hacia las escaleras!-

Corrieron hacia las escaleras y esperaron en lo alto. Vieron como los infectados subían con dificultad. Dispararon hacia ellos, no fue difícil acabarlos.

Victoria: -Oh no, ahora estorban-

Miguel: -Juan, quitemos los cuerpos de ahí-

Juan: -Uagh, ya que-

Despejaron las escaleras después de un rato, pues los cuerpos pesaban.

Victoria: -¡Por dios qué peste!-

Miguel: -Y esta maldita lluvia no para-

No tuvieron más remedio que seguir viendo cómo caía el agua.

...

Carlos estaba un poco perdido. No sabía en qué lugar se encontraba. Miraba el mapa con frustración.

Carlos: -Maldición...-

Siguió caminando por la carretera. Después de un rato vio a lo lejos una ambulancia. Se apresuró a llegar. Abrió la puerta trasera y vio que el vehículo estaba repleto de medicinas.

Carlos: -Increíble-

Tomo cuanto pudo, principalmente morfina, pues sabía que bastante dolor le esperaba. Encontró una caja y la abrió: En su contenido había penicilina.

Carlos: -Justo lo que buscaba-

Se inyectó la penicilina. Lo cual lo dejó un poco aturdido. Miró el espejo retrovisor de la cabina y dio un pequeño salto. El conductor estaba ahí, al parecer desde hace algo de tiempo. Pues ya estaba en avanzado estado de descomposición.

Carlos escupió.

Carlos: -Pobre imbécil-

Bajó de la ambulancia y se dispuso a seguir. Después de algunas horas el brazo ya no le dolía tanto. Sin duda la penicilina estaba haciendo efecto. Seguía encontrando autos en el camino, todos saqueados, algunos con cadáveres en ellos. En uno encontró un infectado, estaba encerrado dentro del auto. Carlos no se molestó en matarlo. Siguió su camino.

Carlos: -Aún hay mucho que hacer-

Un grupo de infectados se acercaba a lo lejos. Carlos desenfundó su arma. Tomó una granada y le quitó el pestillo. Esperó a que se acercaran y la arrojó. Los infectados volaron por los aires en pedazos. Una mano golpeó a Carlos en el pecho. Cayó al asfalto, estaba chamuscada.

Al ver que ningún infectado sobrevivió, guardó su arma. Y siguió caminando, caminando y caminando. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Pero a Carlos poco le importaba, siempre había amado la lluvia.

...

Ángel: -¿Cuál es el plan Cristian?-

Cristian: -Nos metemos, investigamos y nos largamos-

Carla: -¿Por qué no mejor nos largamos desde ahora?-

Cristian: -Nuestro deber es servir y proteger-

Carla: -Ni hablar, usted es el jefe-

Sonia: -¿Y cómo nos metemos?-

Cristian: -Creamos una distracción-

David: -¿Y cómo hacemos eso?-

Cristian: -Que alguien encienda un auto y lo ponga en marcha hacia el edificio, aprovechemos la lluvia intensa, nos dará cobertura-

Sonia: -De acuerdo, yo lo hago-

Cristian: -Bien-

Sonia fue a buscar un auto, lo encendió y comenzó a avanzar hacia el edificio, el humanoide de inmediato alzó su bazuca y se dispuso a disparar. Sonia saltó del auto. Mientras tanto el grupo ya había comenzado su carrera hacia la parte baja del edificio. El humanoide disparó y destruyó el vehículo. Sonia se incorporó y comenzó a correr también. Casi llegaba cuando un misil impactó muy cerca de ella, lanzándola por los aires y estrellándola contra una ventana, rompiéndola.

Cristian: -¡Vayan por ella!-

Dos policías fueron en su búsqueda, se metieron rápidamente al edificio rompiendo otra ventana. El resto del grupo, mientras tanto, aguardó.

Ángel: -Muy bien, ¿y ahora?-

Cristian: -Sigamos moviéndonos, denme el mapa-

Carla le entregó el mapa, Cristian se puso a trazar una ruta, tratando de encontrarse con el menor número de humanoides posible.

Cristian: -Listo, hay que movernos rápido-

Carla: -¿A dónde vamos?-

Cristian: -Hacia este edificio- señaló un punto en el mapa –Parece ser el que están protegiendo-

Los dos policías llegaron con Sonia, estaba inconsciente.

Cristian: -Bien, andando-

El grupo comenzó a avanzar moderadamente, ya que llevaban cargando a Sonia. Avanzaron sin problemas un par de cuadras. De vez en cuando un infectado saltaba y los agredía, pero no era problema. Acababan con él tratando de no llamar la atención.

Pero, sin saberlo, estaban siendo vigilados por unas cámaras que los observaban. Claro, el único que los veía era _él_.

Pasaron las horas, cada vez estaban más cerca. Tardaron mucho más de lo que creían debido a que de vez en cuando había que ingresar a los edificios para esconderse. Esperaban hasta que los humanoides cambiaran de posición en lo alto de los edificios, y luego seguían avanzando. Pasó el tiempo, y el atardecer los alcanzó.

...

Victoria, Miguel y Juan estaban sentados en lo alto del quiosco.

Miguel: -No puedo creer que sigamos aquí-

Victoria: -No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre-

Juan: -¡Esta maldita lluvia ya duró horas!-

Miguel: -Crep que veo un restaurante al otro lado del parque, tal vez haya comida-

Victoria: -Genial- se incorporó.

Juan: -¿Qué haces?-

Victoria: -Voy por comida-

Miguel: -Te acompaño-

Juan: -Es peligroso-

Victoria: -No pienso morir de hambre-

Miguel: -Ni yo-

Juan: -Hagan lo que quieran-

Miguel y Victoria bajaron del quiosco y corrieron hasta el restaurante, que resultó ser una heladería. Después de unos momentos Juan se incorporó también.

Juan: -¡Espérenme!-

Llegaron a la heladería, estaba abierta. Entraron.

Victoria: -Esto es el paraíso-

Había bastante helado dentro, como los refrigeradores seguían andando, nada se había descompuesto.

Miguel: -¡Genial!-

Abrieron un refrigerador y tomaron una lata de helado cada uno. El favorito de Victoria era el napolitano, el de Miguel, chocolate.

Victoria: -¡Delicioso!-

Miguel: -¡Esto es el paraíso...!-

La puerta se abrió de repente, ambos dieron un respingo. Pero era Juan el que entraba.

Miguel: -¡Casi nos matas de un susto!-

Juan: -Lo siento... yo...-

Victoria: -¡Ven, el lugar está repleto!-

Juan esbozó una sonrisa. Victoria era tan hermosa. Luego borró su sonrisa. Vicky miraba fijamente una de las ventanas. Juan volteó a ver.

Un humanoide estaba del otro lado, observándolos. Juan se paralizó de miedo. Victoria y Miguel dejaron caer sus helados al piso. El humanoide simplemente estaba ahí, sin moverse. Ellos tres tampoco se movían. Así permanecieron unos momentos, hasta que Victoria reaccionó.

Victoria: -¿Qué... hacemos...?-

Juan: -No hagan... movimientos... bruscos...-

Victoria: -¿Huimos...?-

Juan: -Dirijamos... lentamente... hacia la parte... trasera-

Miguel: -¿Y si nos sigue...?-

Juan: -Corremos...-

Victoria: -Suena bien...-

Comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, el humanoide los seguía con la mirada. Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta el humanoide se movió, se metió a la heladería. Y se quedó parado en la puerta. Los tres pudieron ver sus puños, estaban llenos de sangre.

Victoria abrió los ojos completamente al ver la sangre.

Victoria: -Creo que ahora si... corremos-

Miguel: -De acuerdo...-

Corrieron hacia la puerta trasera. La abrieron y salieron. Juan dio un último vistazo, el humanoide seguía en la puerta.

Salieron hacia un callejón, la lluvia seguía cayendo. Miguel tomó un bote de basura y se disponía a bloquear la puerta.

Juan: -¿Realmente crees que eso lo va a detener?-

Victoria: -Tiene razón, ¡Huyamos!-

Miguel aventó el bote y corrieron hacia la calle.

...

Aquiles y Miriam avanzaban unos metros atrás de Josué y Dalia, quienes estaban bastante entretenidos en su plática, cerbero los seguía de cerca.

Aquiles: -Amo la lluvia-

Miriam: -¿De qué hablas?, ¡Es lo más molesto!-

Aquiles: -Es relajante... y para mi es no lo sé... purificador-

Miriam: -¡Por favor, míranos, estamos empapados!-

Aquiles: -Eso no es nada malo, te ves genial empapada jeje-

Miriam: -¿Lo dices en serio?-

Aquiles: -¿Por qué habría de bromear?-

Miriam se detuvo. Aquiles también.

Miriam: -¿Hay algo que... quieras decirme?-

Aquiles: -Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas... yo...-

Josué: -¡Deprisa!-

Aquiles y Miriam voltearon, Dalia y Josué los observaban.

Josué: -¡Nunca llegaremos a este ritmo!-

Aquiles: -Tiene razón... démonos prisa- empezó a caminar nuevamente.

Miriam lo observó, esbozó una sonrisa y también comenzó a caminar.

...

Carlos estaba parado en lo alto de un puente. Por fin su destino era visible: Muy lejos de ahí se veía la ciudad de México, tardaría un par de días en llegar, pero por lo menos ya podía verla. No le había tomado semanas como había creído inicialmente. Ya que había avanzado como poseído.

Carlos: -Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, Day-

Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero la lluvia seguía intensa.

Descendió del puente y siguió caminando.

...

Cristian y sus hombres se acercaban más y más al edificio principal, en el que se encontraba _él_. Sonia ya se había despertado, aunque un poco desorientada.

Cristian: -Muy bien, ya estamos cerca- tachó un edificio del mapa.

Ángel: -Me pregunto quién será el responsable de todo esto...-

Cristian: -Muy pronto lo sabremos, será mejor que tomemos un descanso, ya está muy oscuro-

Carla: -Por favor jefe, sigamos mañana-

Cristian miró a sus hombres, estaban agotados. Especialmente después de turnarse para cargar a Sonia.

Cristian: -De acuerdo, pero seguimos mañana a primera hora ¿entendido?, y no quiero oír excusas sobre...-

Uno de los muros voló en pedazos, de él surgieron tres humanoides. Dos de ellos iban armados.

Cristian: -¡Fuego!-

Todos se incorporaron y comenzaron a disparar. Uno de los humanoides embistió a Cristian contra una pared. Cristian se golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Carla: -¡Mueran!- tomó su rifle y le disparó a un humanoide en el ojo.

El humanoide quedó aturdido y comenzó a lanzar golpes aleatoriamente, en uno de tantos logró noquear a un policía, el cual cayó al piso con la cabeza llena de sangre.

Otro de los humanoides tomó a un policía desde atrás y le rompió el cuello, luego lo arrojó hacia otros policías, derribándolos.

Sonia tomó su escopeta y le disparó al humanoide herido en el ojo, logró darle en el otro ojo, cegándolo completamente. El humanoide parecía querer gritar de dolor, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo lograba.

Los casquillos de balas volaban por los aires, y el olor a pólvora inundaba el ambiente. Sin mencionar la sangre que de vez en cuando salía despedida de la cabeza de algún policía.

David tomó una granada, le quitó el pestillo y corrió hacia un humanoide desarmado. La metió dentro de su gabardina y luego saltó hacia detrás de un mueble.

David: -¡A cubierto!-

Todos se cubrieron donde pudieron, la granada estalló, dañando inmensamente al humanoide, quien se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a convulsionarse.

Del agujero de la pared salieron dos humanoides más.

Carla: -Oh mierda...-

David: -¡Sigan disparando!-

Un trueno hizo vibrar el piso.

Sonia estaba aturdida, sus oídos estaban zumbando. Apenas podía percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

David: -¡Concéntrense en uno, dispárenle al del rincón!-

En el rincón había un humanoide golpeando salvajemente a un policía, que ya estaba muerto. Todos dirigieron el fuego hacia él. Aunque las balas no le hacían mucho daño.

David: -¡A la cabeza, disparen a la cabeza!-

El humanoide se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir una ráfaga de disparos en la cara, lo cual lo dejó aturdido y desorientado. Cayó en el rincón. Un policía se acercó y comenzó a dispararle en la cabeza con un rifle de asalto. Poco a poco la cabeza del humanoide se iba destrozando.

Policía: -¡Muere maldito!-

El humanoide lanzó un último golpe, atravesando el pecho del policía.

Policía: -¡Ugh!-

Ambos murieron instantes después, el humanoide quedó con el brazo alzado, y el policía encima de él.

David: -¡Ahora disparen al otro, el que está en...!- una pared detrás de él se derrumbó y de ella surgió un humanoide más –¡Oh no!-

El humanoide tomó a David por el cuello y lo arrojó hacia una ventana, David la atravesó y fue a dar hasta la calle. Estaba completamente adolorido, mirando hacia el cielo y con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en su rostro. Perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras tanto dentro, el tiroteo seguía, cada vez quedaban menos policías y los humanoides seguían llegando.

Carla: -Esto no pinta bien...- miró hacia el humanoide muerto del rincón, traía una bazuca.

Carla corrió hacia ahí como pudo, y le quitó la bazuca. Se dispuso a dispararle a otro de los humanoides.

Cristian se estaba despertando, vio a Carla.

Cristian: -¡No lo hagas!-

Carla disparó, el misil impactó en la espalda de un humanoide armado. Su bazuca y misiles estallaron también. Causando una gran explosión. Casi todos los policías fueron arrojados hacia las calles, junto con un par de humanoides. El que recibió el impacto voló en pedazos, al igual que uno que estaba cerca de él.

Dentro del edificio todo estaba ardiendo, cadáveres de policías y humanoides por igual.

Carla abrió los ojos, no podía escuchar nada, se sentó y vio el panorama: Sólo quedaban ocho policías además de Cristian. Sonia estaba nuevamente inconsciente boca abajo en la calle. Carla sintió un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, tenía un tozo de metal clavado profundamente. Lo sacó bruscamente, causándose un gran dolor. Lanzó un grito, pero apenas pudo oírlo.

David recuperó el conocimiento, escuchó pisadas cerca de él. Otro humanoide se le acercaba. Comenzó a arrastrase hacia su arma, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Ya iba a tomarla cuando sintió una pisada en su espalda.

David: -¡Aahhh!-

El humanoide quitó su pie y luego pateó a David, quien impactó contra un auto.

David: -¡Ahh, malnacido!-

Estaba a punto de ser golpeado nuevamente cuando Cristian disparó una bazuca. Destruyendo al humanoide.

Cristian: -Ya murieron suficientes de mis hombres-

Dejó caer la bazuca. Luego miró en derredor. No quedaban más humanoides.

Cristian se hincó, miró hacia el asfalto y dejó caer unas lágrimas. Luego golpeó el piso con sus puños.

Cristian: -¡MALDITA SEA!-

Poco a poco se reunieron los policías restantes. Todos estaban heridos. David y Carla fueron por Sonia, no pudieron levantarla, así que se vieron obligados a arrastrarla. Ahora el grupo sólo era de nueve.

Carla: -Jefe, deberíamos irnos antes de que vengan más-

Cristian se limpió las lágrimas.

Cristian: -Tienes razón, andando-

Se fueron de ahí tan rápido como pudieron, aún en dirección al edificio principal.


	5. Sábado, Sangriento Sábado

"Sábado, Sangriento Sábado"

11-Abril-2010

La lluvia había cesado finalmente.

Miguel, Victoria y Juan estaban cerca de una de las salidas de la ciudad.

Juan: -Perfecto, larguémonos de aquí-

Victoria: -¿Y adonde iremos?-

Juan: -Cualquier lugar es mejor que este-

Miguel: -Sólo espero que la próxima ciudad no esté tan jodida-

Dieron un último vistazo a México, y emprendieron su marcha, sabían que nunca volverían a ver la ciudad.

Miguel: -¿Y qué planean hacer en su nueva vida?-

Victoria: -Ni idea, nunca hice un plan concreto-

Juan: -Yo siempre quise entrar al escuadrón de policía-

Victoria: -Wow, qué valiente-

Miguel: -Tal vez la ciudad sea "restaurada"-

Juan: -¿Qué quieres decir con restaurada?-

Miguel: -Tal vez la ayuda llegue y limpie la ciudad, entonces sería habitable nuevamente-

Juan: -Tal vez, pero no veo que esa ayuda vuelva pronto-

Victoria: -Cierto, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es buscar un lugar habitado por gente normal, y tratar de rehacer nuestras vidas-

Miguel: -Concuerdo-

...

Por las calles de México caminaba un demente, que hace muchos años solía ser llamado simplemente Ben. Nadie sabía realmente su verdadero nombre hasta antes del brote del virus, y ahora nadie lo sabría jamás. Tal vez ni siquiera él. Se trataba de un asesino. Desde que empezó el brote había salido a las calles a cazar infectados y sanos por igual. Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. Podía matar a gente a plena luz del día, en la calle o en cualquier lugar sin tener que esconderse. Tenía consigo su fiel cuchillo de caza que conservaba desde hace años, lo había robado de una tienda deportiva.

Había visto pasar un grupo de tres jóvenes unas horas antes, uno de ellos era una joven que le pareció exquisita. Decidió dejarlos ir, por ahora, después iría por ellos. Era un experto siguiendo rastros de personas. Planeaba exterminar a los dos hombres y quedarse con la dama.

También llevaba consigo un arma, pero no disfrutaba mucho usarla. Prefería su cuchillo, sólo sacaba el arma cuando había muchos infectados. Era un hombre bastante fuerte y podía hacerse cargo de tres infectados al mismo tiempo sin demasiado problema.

Estaba por entrar a un supermercado cuando vio a un sujeto dentro. Guardó su cuchillo y entró.

Persona: -¿Quién eres tú?-

Ben: -Me llamo Ben-

La persona observó a Ben detenidamente. El tipo parecía rondar los 35 años. Era calvo y de mirada penetrante. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre, pero supuso que era algo normal en una situación así, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que no inspiraba confianza.

Persona: -¿Y cuál es tu historia?-

Ben: -Desperté hace un par de días en el hospital y toda la ciudad estaba jodida hermano-

Persona: -Ya veo, yo he estado tratando de salir de este maldito lugar-

Ben: -No es misión fácil, hermano, la ciudad es la más grande del mundo-

Persona: -Dímelo a mí, sin mapa es aún peor-

Ben: -Tengo un mapa-

Persona: -Que bien, ¿Puedo verlo?-

Ben: -No veo por qué no-

Ben sacó de su bolsillo un papel y se lo entregó a la persona, quien procedió a desdoblarlo. Profirió un gesto de asco. En el papel estaba dibujada una persona destripada, era un dibujo burdo, pero aún así provocaba repulsión.

Persona: -¿Qué demonios es esto?-

Ben: -Eres tú-

Persona: -¿De qué... hablas...?-

Ben: -Lo que estoy diciendo, hermano, es que tienes tres segundos para salir corriendo-

Ben profirió una sonrisa macabra.

Persona: -¿Estás loco, qué...?- Ben le rebanó la garganta con su cuchillo.

La persona cayó al piso.

Persona: -Ughhh... ghhh...-

Ben: -Adoro hacer esto- alzó su cuchillo y lo dejó caer en el estómago de la persona, quien quiso soltar un alarido, pero sólo logró escupir sangre en la cara de Ben.

Ben: -Quieto hermano, no lo hagas más doloroso-

Dejó caer el cuchillo una vez más.

Y otra.

Y otra.

...

Josué: -¿Desde hace cuantos días le perdimos el rastro a Carlos?-

Aquiles: -Yo diría que desde el primer día-

Dalia: -Increíble-

Miriam: -Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dirigirnos a México también-

Josué: -Aún falta mucho para llegar a México-

Dalia: -¿Cuándo dejaremos de hacer esto?-

Aquiles: -¿De qué hablas?-

Dalia: -Es decir, desde que empezó todo esto meses atrás, lo que hacemos siempre es ir hacia un lugar, llegamos, hay muerte y disparos, y partimos hacia otro lugar a hacer lo mismo, siempre acaba igual-

Aquiles: -Sólo tiene que acabar una vez, cualquier cosa que pase antes es progreso-

Josué: -Entonces acabémoslo de una vez por todas-

Aquiles: -Estoy bastante seguro de que todo empezó en México, ahí tiene que acabar-

Miriam: -Espero que tengas razón-

Dalia: -Espero que sea la última vez que tengamos que viajar, espero que encontremos la paz algún día-

Miriam puso su palma en el hombro de Dalia.

Miriam: -Ten fe-

Aquiles: -Sigamos-

...

Carlos seguía avanzando, estaba en la parte alta de una autopista. En una ocasión vio a tres jóvenes pasar por debajo de un puente. Uno de ellos era mujer. No pudo evitar pensar en él y en Dayana, cuando solían viajar juntos. Los dejó pasar de largo, no tenía interés en conocerlos. Conocerlos implicaba relacionarse, relacionarse implicaba encariñarse y encariñarse significaba una posible pérdida dolorosa.

...

Cristian y sus hombres se escondieron en un hotel, estaban todos dentro de una habitación en el tercer piso de un edificio.

Cristian: -¿Ya están todos listos?-

Miró a sus hombres, la mayoría vendados en diversas partes del cuerpo. Sonia seguía perdida, había estado demasiado cerca de las explosiones en las últimas horas. Pero podía moverse.

David: -Jefe por favor, estamos prácticamente muertos-

Cristian: -Lo sé, pero no podemos perder tiempo-

Carla: -Se lo suplico jefe... sólo mire a Sonia-

Cristian pensó unos momentos.

Cristian: -Está bien, ustedes ganan, nos tomaremos el resto del día, partimos mañana en la mañana-

Ángel: -Perfecto, muchas gracias jefe-

Cristian miró a todos una vez más, sólo quedaban Carla, Ángel, Sonia, David, Asael, Luis y Fernando. Dos hombres más murieron durante la noche debido a heridas mortales. Agachó la cabeza y guardó su arma.

Asael: -Sabían que estábamos ahí-

Cristian: -Por supuesto que lo sabían-

Fernando: -¿Nos estará vigilando algo más que los humanoides?-

Cristian: -Es lo más seguro-

Carla: -Muero de hambre-

Luis: -No hay nada de comer-

Cristian: -Fernando y Carla, vayan a buscar comida en la planta baja, en la cocina-

Carla: -Entendido-

Ambos salieron del cuarto, con sus respectivas armas en mano.

Luis se acercó a Sonia.

Luis: -Hey Sonia, despierta-

Sonia: -No hablar ahora... dolor en cabeza...-

Luis: -Entiendo, descanza-

Minutos después llegaron Carla y Fernando con comida enlatada. El grupo pasó ahí el resto de la tarde y la noche.

...

Victoria: -Um-

Juan: -¿Qué?-

Victoria: -Me pareció ver una silueta ahí arriba, en el puente-

Miguel: -No veo nada-

Juan: -Debió ser un infectado, sigamos-

Miguel: -Esto no me gusta, miren las carreteras, completamente desiertas y llenas de vehículos abandonados-

Victoria: -La infección ya debe haberse expandido-

Un infectado saldo de detrás de un auto. Causando un sobresalto en los tres.

Juan: -Es mío- desenfundó su arma y disparó... pero no estaba cargada –Oh no...-

El infectado embistió a Juan, tirándolo. Miguel inmediatamente tomó una barra de acero y golpeó al infectado. Pero no fue suficiente. Victoria le apuntó a la cabeza y le disparó, volándole los sesos.

Juan: -Uagh-

Victoria: -Menos mal que...- otro infectado llegó corriendo y le arañó la cara.

Miguel: -¡Malnacido!- le disparó en la cabeza.

Victoria: -¡Oh no, OH NO!-

Juan y Miguel se apartaron de ella, Juan le apuntó en la cabeza.

Miguel: -¡¿QUE HACES?-

Juan: -Tú y yo sabemos que... se convertirá en uno de... de...-

Victoria: -¡Por favor no!-

Juan: -Perdóname- las manos le temblaban.

Pasaron unos segundos. Victoria no mostraba cambios. Y Juan no se atrevía a disparar.

Miguel: -Espera Juan... creo que...-

Victoria: -No me siento... diferente...-

Juan le seguía apuntando, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Los segundos se hicieron minutos, Juan finalmente bajó el arma.

Miguel: -Creo que... eres inmune al virus...-

Victoria: -¿Lo soy?-

Juan: -Lo siento... yo... reaccioné muy mal Vicky-

Victoria: -No te preocupes, te entiendo-

Miguel: -Déjame ver tu herida- se acercó a Victoria y vio detenidamente su rostro, luego sacó algodón y alcohol. Le limpió la herida a Victoria.

Juan no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Miguel: -¿Ya mejor?-

Victoria: -Mucho, gracias Miguel- lo tomó de la mano.

Miguel: -Cuando quieras-

Juan: -Sigamos, una vez más... perdón-

Victoria: -No hace falta que lo digas, no estoy molesta-

El cielo empezó a nublarse una vez más.

Juan: -¿Otra vez lluvia?, caminemos rápido-

...

Aquiles: -¡Qué peste!- arrojó a un perro infectado hacia una cuneta. Habían sido emboscados por una jauría.

Dalia: -¡Detrás de ti Josué!-

Josué se dio la vuelta y pateó a un perro que había saltado. Luego tomó su machete y se lo enterró en la cabeza.

Miriam: -¿Cuántos quedan?-

Aquiles: -No veo más-

Josué: -Huyeron-

Miriam: -¿Huyeron?, me parece increíble-

Aquiles: -Tal vez aún conservan sus instintos primarios-

Cerbero estaba acabando con el último, le estaba sujetando el cuello con su hocico. Josué quitó su machete de la cabeza del perro y se acercó a cerbero y su presa, luego le cortó la cabeza. Cerbero finalmente lo soltó. Estaba embarrado de sangre.

Miriam: -¡Pobre pequeñín!- se acercó a Cerbero y empezó a limpiarlo.

Aquiles: -Me parece extraño que Cerbero no se contagie mordiendo a otros perros-

Dalia: -Cerbero es... especial-

Aquiles: -Vaya que lo es-

Cerbero movía la cola alegremente, ajeno a la conversación.

Josué: -No puedo creerlo, me he encariñado con este saco de pulgas-

Todos profirieron una carcajada.

Dalia: -Se acercan más nubes nuevamente-

Aquiles: -Más lluvia, ¡genial!-

Miriam: -¡NO!, busquemos refugio-

Aquiles: -Mejor sigamos avanzando-

Dalia: -No hay más opción, lo siento Miriam-

Miriam: -Sigamos entonces-

Siguieron hasta el final del día.

...

Ben salió del supermercado tarareando. Había tomado ropa nueva y se había cambiado. Vio que se aproximaba otra tormenta. Ya empezaba a anochecer.

Ben: -Refugio, ¿pero dónde?-

Visualizó un quiosco a lo lejos.

Ben: -¿Qué más da?-

Se dirigió al quiosco. Cuando llegó se encontró con una pila de cadáveres de infectados. Así como casquillos esparcidos por el piso. Examinó la escena, tres personas habían estado ahí. Recordó a los tres jóvenes que vio anteriormente.

Ben: -Así que por aquí pasaron-

Subió a lo alto del quiosco y se tiró en el suelo. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía tarareando y silbando. Mientras debajo del quiosco pasó un humanoide. Ninguno se percató de la presencia del otro.

...

12-Abril-2010

Habían pasado la noche de un árbol nuevamente, ya se hacía normal. Había amanecido nublado nuevamente.

Miriam se levantó, vio a Josué y a Dalia abrazados, seguían dormidos. Pero no consiguió ver a Aquiles. Se suponía que estaría de guardia. Miró en derredor pero no conseguía encontrarlo. Se percató de que Cerbero tampoco estaba.

Miriam: -¿A dónde se habrán metido?-

Tomó su arma, sólo por si acaso.

Avanzó hacia una arboleda cercana, trató de verlo entre los árboles, pero no estaba ahí.

Miriam: -¿Aquiles?-

Un pájaro salió volando, provocando un gran sobresalto en Miriam. Regresó a donde estaban Josué y Dalia. Se sentó. Después de unos minutos vio a Cerbero y una silueta venir a lo lejos. Se tranquilizó. Al acercarse más, pudo distinguir el uniforme de soldado de Aquiles. Sintió una sensación... ESA sensación que sentía cuando veía a alguien a quien quería de una forma muy especial. Finalmente Aquiles llegó.

Miriam: -¿A dónde fuiste?-

Aquiles: -¿Preocupada por mi?-

Miriam: -Preocupada por Cerbero- sonrió.

Aquiles soltó una pequeña risa.

Aquiles: -Fui a revisar el camino, ya es visible México-

Miriam: -¿En serio?-

Aquiles: -Así es, deberíamos llegar para mañana al medio día-

Miriam: -¡Ya era hora!-

Aquiles: -Mañana sería mi día de descanso-

Miriam: -¿Qué?-

Aquiles: -Mañana domingo, tendría el día libre-

Josué y Dalia se despertaron.

Aquiles: -Buenas noticias, mañana llegamos a México-

Dalia: -¿Mañana?-

Aquiles: -Si, si nos damos prisa-

Josué: -¿Qué estamos esperando?-

Se prepararon y partieron, pasaron las horas, y comenzó a llover nuevamente.

...

Victoria, Miguel y Juan se protegían de la lluvia dentro de un autobús abandonado en medio de la autopista, esta vez era una auténtica tormenta. Y el frío también era insoportable. Victoria estaba temblando.

Victoria: -No soporto el frío...-

Miguel: -Deberíamos encender una fogata-

Victoria: -Aquí dentro hay muchos papeles, pero no tengo encendedor ni cerillos, ¿Y ustedes?-

Miguel y Juan movieron la cabeza negativamente. Los tres empezaron a buscar en el autobús, pero no encontraron nada.

Juan: -Voy a buscar en otros de los autos, ustedes preparen los papeles-

Juan salió y empezó a buscar, era difícil ver dentro de los autos con la lluvia intensa.

Miguel y Victoria ya habían acumulado todo el papel y cartón que encontraron. Victoria se sentó.

Victoria: -Ya no lo... soporto...-

Miguel se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Miguel: -Así... nos mantendremos tibios...-

Victoria: -Gracias... gracias por todo Miguel-

Juan vio dentro de un auto un encendedor dorado, rompió la ventana y lo alcanzó con su mano, lo probó, aún encendía.

Juan: -Perfecto-

Miguel: -Hay algo que siempre he querido decirte... Vicky- ambos giraron sus rostros, cara a cara.

Victoria: -¿Si?-

Miguel: -Yo te... te...-

Victoria: -A veces las palabras... sobran- besó a Miguel.

Juan entró al autobús, vio a Miguel y Victoria besándose. Sintió un profundo dolor y rabia. Dejó caer el encendedor y salió corriendo. Ambos oyeron el golpe y vieron a Juan salir.

Miguel: -¡Oh no, Miguel!- se levantó y salió del autobús.

Victoria también se levantó, tomó el encendedor y salió tras Juan.

Juan era mucho más rápido que ambos, en pocos segundos ya había tomado ventaja, siguió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

...

Miriam: -Se acercan infectados-

Dalia: -¿Dónde?-

Miriam: -Por allá, vienen bastantes siluetas corriendo-

Aquiles: -Es difícil distinguirlos entre la lluvia-

Miriam: -Sí, pero corren como poseídos-

Josué: -Prepárense-

Todos desenfundaron sus armas y las recargaron. Llegó el primer infectado, saltó encima de un auto y rugió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

Aquiles: -¿Qué diablos?-

Josué le disparó en la cabeza, lo cual no detuvo al infectado del todo. Seguía avanzando.

Josué: -¡Demonios!- le disparó una vez más, lo cual lo acabó definitivamente.

Escuchaban las pisadas de más infectados que se acercaban.

Miriam: -Estos son... diferentes-

Saltaron encima del auto más y más. Todos disparaban rápidamente. De repente surgieron más de su derecha, y luego de su izquierda.

Dalia: -¡Están por todos lados!-

Miriam: -¡Maldita lluvia, no puedo darme cuenta por dónde saltaran!-

Aquiles: -¡Tranquilos, sigan disparando y conserven la calma!-

Siguieron recibiendo a los infectados. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, pero eran diferentes. No eran los infectados a los que estaban acostumbrados. Después de unos minutos dejaron de venir. Todos bajaron la guardia.

Josué: -Por fin-

Dalia: -¿Vieron sus ojos?-

Miriam: -Son espantosos-

Aquiles: -Tal vez es un nuevo virus...- escucharon pasos nuevamente.

Alguien saltó encima de un auto. Aquiles le disparó inmediatamente.

...

Juan sintió un dolor intenso en el estómago, miró y se percató de que tenía sangre. Alguien le había disparado. Empezó a perder las fuerzas y cayó hacia el asfalto boca arriba. Sintió la sangre en su boca. Todo empezaba a verse borroso.

...

Todos se dieron cuenta de que no era un infectado lo que había caído al asfalto. Aquiles tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos enormemente.

Miriam: -¡No puede ser!- se acercó corriendo a la persona.

Juan: -Vicky... ¿Eres tú?-

Miriam: -Calma, vas a estar bien-

Aquiles dejó caer su arma y se arrodilló. Josué y Dalia observaban la situación sin saber qué hacer.

Juan: -¿Vicky... dónde está Vicky?-

Miriam: -No sé quien sea ella pero...-

Juan: -Dile que... la amo-

Los ojos de Miriam se llenaron de lágrimas.

Miriam: -Está bien-

Juan cerró los ojos, el dolor poco a poco dejó de existir. Dejó de escuchar la lluvia eventualmente. Todo se tornó en oscuridad.

...

Miguel seguía Juan de cerca. Le había estado gritando pero este no lo escuchaba debido a la lluvia y los truenos. Vio que saltó encima de un auto y luego se detuvo súbitamente. Mientras Miguel corría vio a Juan desplomarse al otro lado del auto. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Después de unos momentos llegó a donde había caído. Lo que vio le heló la sangre: Juan estaba en el asfalto con el estómago lleno de sangre. Una mujer estaba a su lado. Lo primero que sintió fue una tristeza, seguida por una rabia incontrolable. Luego vio a un tipo vestido de soldado, hincado y con un arma tirada cerca de él. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes furiosamente.

Miguel: -¡INFELIZ!-

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon hacia él. Comenzó a correr hacia el soldado.


	6. Sangre y Trueno

"Sangre y Trueno"

12-Abril-2010

Miguel embistió a Aquiles y lo derribó. Empezó a golpearlo en la cara una y otra vez salvajemente.

Miguel: -¡Malditoooo!-

Aquiles no puso resistencia alguna. Solo miraba hacia el cielo mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro.

Miguel: -¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?-

Dalia se acercó corriendo y pateó a Miguel, alejándolo de Aquiles.

Dalia: -¡Basta!-

Miguel se incorporó e intentó lanzarse nuevamente a Aquiles, pero Dalia le apuntó con su arma.

Dalia: -Dije... basta-

Miguel se detuvo y miro a Dalia. Ella pudo notar el odio en sus ojos.

Dalia: -Fue un accidente… -

Miguel: -¡Te mataré maldito!-

Dalia disparó al aire.

Dalia: -No lo volveré a repetir-

Miguel retrocedió. En ese momento llegó Victoria y vio a una joven sostener en sus brazos a un abatido y ensangrentado Juan. Sintió un mareo y se desmayó. Miguel inmediatamente fue hacia ella.

Miguel: -¡Vicky!- la tomó en sus brazos.

Miriam contemplaba el rostro de Juan, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Aquiles solo lograba mirar al cielo tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

Josué y Dalia se miraron unos segundos. Finalmente Dalia bajó su arma.

Josué: -¿Y ahora qué?-

...

Carlos finalmente entró a las calles de México. Había varios letreros de bienvenida. Todo el lugar estaba desierto, como era de esperarse. Miró el mapa y ubicó en qué lugar estaba. Le sorprendió lo enorme que era la ciudad. Evidentemente iba a ser difícil llegar a su objetivo. Aún así comenzó a avanzar. No había caminado más de dos calles cuando se percató de una persona que venía caminando hacia él. Era un tipo alto y calvo. Estaba lleno de sangre.

...

Ben continuaba siguiendo a los tres jóvenes que había visto. Iba caminando felizmente comiendo fruta enlatada. De repente vio una silueta que se acercaba, era un hombre. "Otra presa" pensó. Sonrió y arrojó la lata. Pero al acercarse hacia él notó algo... dejó de sonreír... algo no estaba bien.

...

El tipo arrojó algo hacia el asfalto, al parecer una lata de comida. Y se acercó hacia él. Algo no estaba bien. Carlos pudo sentirlo. Ambos se detuvieron en seco sin mediar palabra alguna. Ambos estaban perturbados de la mente. Aunque Ben claramente llevaba ventaja. Se miraron fijamente durante segundos. Los ojos de Carlos irradiaban odio. Los de Ben locura.

Ben: -Hola hermano- dijo sonriendo.

Carlos: -Aléjate, largo de mi vista-

Ben profirió una carcajada. Desenfundó su cuchillo. Carlos a su vez también tomó un cuchillo de menor tamaño que llevaba consigo. Dejó caer su mochila. Siguieron mirándose fijamente. Esperando a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

...

La lluvia había cesado finalmente. Miriam y los demás habían tomado refugio debajo de uno de los puentes de la autopista. Dalia les explicó a Victoria y a Miguel que había sido un accidente. Pero Miguel seguía furioso. Victoria seguía sollozando. A unos cuantos metros yacía Juan enterrado. Aquiles estaba sentado lejos de ellos, mirando hacia la ciudad con la mirada perdida.

Miguel: -Esto no puede quedarse así...-

Dalia: -Ya te he explicado que no fue intencional...-

Miguel: -Lo odio-

Dalia: -Te entiendo perfectamente, pero no voy a permitir que intentes hacer algo-

Miguel: -Entonces más vale que me largue antes de que haga algo estúpido-

Josué: -¿Estás loco? Los infectados acabarán con ustedes-

Miguel: -Estábamos bastante bien sin ustedes y lo seguiremos estando- se incorporó –Vámonos Vicky-

Victoria también se incorporó. Miró a Miriam y luego a Aquiles. A diferencia de Miguel no estaba furiosa. Pero tampoco deseaba permanecer con esa gente.

Victoria: -Adiós a todos, suerte-

Miguel: -¿Suerte...?- se molestó y comenzó a caminar.

Miriam: -¿Segura que estarás bien con ese sujeto?-

Miguel: -Sí, no se preocupen por nosotros... pero aún no entiendo... ¿Por qué quieren ir a la ciudad? Créanme, es un auténtico infierno-

Miriam: -Tenemos que encontrar a alguien-

Victoria: -Oh... tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día-

Miriam se incorporó.

Miriam: -Suerte a ustedes también-

Victoria se alejó en dirección a Miguel.

Dalia se agachó y tomó su cabello con una mano.

Dalia: -Esto es demasiado- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Josué.

Josué: -Alguien debería hablar con él-

Miriam: -Yo lo haré- caminó hacia Aquiles y se sentó junto a él.

Aquiles seguía con actitud indiferente.

Miriam: -No sé si sea de ayuda... pero no fue tu culpa...-

Aquiles permaneció callado.

Miriam: -No puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes... por favor dime algo-

Aquiles: -No hace mucho fui parte de todo esto... serví a este grupo de personas ciegamente... participé en todo este maldito proceso de aniquilación y no sabes cómo me arrepiento... juré que jamás volvería a matar a alguien inocente...- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Miriam: -No sé qué decirte...- tomó la mano de Aquiles.

Aquiles: -Quería redimirme de todo eso... quería ser una mejor persona... alguien digo...-

Miriam: -¿Digno de qué?-

Aquiles: -Alguien digno de una persona como tú...-

Se miraron a los ojos. Miriam se acercó para darle un beso pero Aquiles desvió la mirada.

Aquiles: -Lo siento... no te merezco...- se levantó y caminó hacia la tumba de Miguel, se arrodilló y comenzó a susurrar.

Miriam regresó a donde estaban Josué y Dalia. Cerbero miraba la situación sin comprender lo que pasaba. Se acercó a Aquiles moviendo la cola y le lamió una mano.

...

Finalmente Cristian y su grupo retomaron su curso. Sonia había salido de su estado de shock.

Cristian: -Muy bien, no sabemos cuántas de esas cosas existan y no sabemos si nos vigilan, aunque lo más seguro es que asi es-

David: -¿Qué haremos jefe?-

Cristian: -Nuestra mejor opción es movernos a través del subterráneo-

David: -¿Las vías del metro?-

Cristian: -Así es-

Ángel: -Jefe, ese lugar debe estar infestado sin mencionar que muy probablemente bloqueado-

Cristian: -Me temo que es lo mejor que tenemos-

David: -De acuerdo jefe- recargó su arma.

Cristian: -Andando-

Se introdujeron en una de las salidas del metro. El cual tenía un enorme sistema de túneles. Todo era obscuridad. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una lámpara. Las encendieron y avanzaban sigilosamente, pendientes de todo. Había ratas por todos lados. La peste era tremenda.

Carla: -¡Santo dios, qué peste!-

Llegaron a un punto donde había una división, el camino se dividía en tres.

Sonia: -¿Hacia dónde jefe?-

Cristian: -Veamos el mapa-

Se acercaron a un mapa de los túneles. Cristian tenía memoria fotográfica y rápidamente memorizó una ruta que los llevaría hacia el edificio del centro.

Cristian: -Listo, síganme-

Se dirigió hacia el túnel de en medio, todos lo siguieron.

...

Carlos yacía en el piso. Encima de él estaba Ben tratando de apuñalar su pecho. Tenía una enorme fuerza. Apenas habían transcurrido segundos desde que comenzó la pelea y ambos ya tenían cortadas en los brazos. El cuchillo de Carlos estaba tirado a lo lejos. Sus manos estaban ocupadas tratando de alejar el cuchillo de Ben, quien estaba riendo enloquecidamente.

Ben: -Entre más resistencia pongas... hermano... será más doloroso para ti...- dijo enseñando sus amarillos dientes.

La punta del cuchillo logró penetrar el esternón de Carlos. Quien profirió un grito.

Carlos: -¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Aaargh!-

Ben seguía riendo incesantemente. Entonces Carlos logró darle una patada en los testículos. Ben lanzó un grito y se tiró a un lado. Carlos se levantó rápidamente y tomó el cuchillo. Vio su pecho pero solo había un poco de sangre.

Carlos: -¡Ahora verás!-

Ben logró darle una patada también, en el estómago. Lo cual alejó a Carlos momentáneamente. Ben se arrojó hacia él pero Carlos logró hacerle una cortada profunda en medio de sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda.

Ben: -¡AAAHH!- miró su mano ensangrentada horrorizado.

Comenzó a correr alejándose de Carlos. Quien empuñó el cuchillo y se lo lanzó, clavándolo en la parte trasera del hombro derecho de Ben.

Ben: -¡AHHHH! ¡AAHHRGHH!- siguió su rumbo gritando.

Carlos: -¡No quiero volver a verte!- miró sus heridas, que a estas alturas, después de haber pasado por tanto, parecían poca cosa. Simplemente buscó alcohol y vendas en su mochila y se dispuso a tratarlas. Observó cómo Ben se alejaba más y más.

...

Ben seguía corriendo, estaba aterrado, nunca nadie lo había herido de esa manera. No era posible. No podía entender qué había pasado. Sólo quería alejarse de ahí. Llegó a una carnicería y se lanzó hacia adentro. Se escondió y permaneció ahí un buen rato.

...

Josué y los demás continuaban su rumbo. Estaban más cerca. Aquiles continuaba en silencio, delante del grupo y alejado de ellos.

Dalia: -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Miriam: -Dijo que nunca se va a perdonar haber matado a ese chico-

Dalia: -Parece de verdad alterado-

Miriam: -Lo está-

Siguieron hasta el anochecer, acamparon cerca del camino.

...

Soldado: -Señor, nos informan que los policías se introdujeron al subterráneo-

_Él:_ -Mmm interesante... es nuestra oportunidad de liberar a los lagartos-

Soldado: -¿Doy la orden señor?-

_Él: _-No, aún no... deja pasar un par de horas y regresa a informarme la situación-

Soldado: -Entendido señor- se retiró del lugar.

_Él, _como siempre, se encontraba mirando hacia fuera, hacia la ciudad en ruinas. Lo cual le causaba una satisfacción enferma. Pero no sonreía. Jamás sonreía.

...

Miguel y Victoria avanzaban a paso lento. Tremendamente afectados por la muerte de Juan. Había caído la noche y se refugiaron en una tienda. Miguel bloqueó la puerta fuertemente.

Miguel: -Descansa Vicky, lo necesitas-

Victoria: -¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

Miguel: -Lo decidiéremos mañana-

Victoria: -De acuerdo...- se recostó y durmió casi inmediatamente.

Miguel cerró los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que un asesino los seguía.

...

Finalmente había caído la noche. Ben se había vendado la mano pero no conseguía mover los dedos. Estaba furioso. Quería vengarse del infeliz que lo había atacado pero ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Tenía que alcanzar a esa joven. Tenía que ser suya. Estaba por salir de la carnicería cuando vio los cuchillos que estaban ahí. Se sentía como en el paraíso. Dejó caer su viejo cuchillo de caza y tomó uno enorme que vio en un estante. Su típica sonrisa volvió a esbozarse en su cara. Salió del lugar y siguió caminando.


	7. La Esperanza Abandona

"La Esperanza Abandona"

12-Abril-2010

Carlos observaba los cuerpos inertes de tres infectados que lo habían atacado. Había sido difícil derrotarlos. Eran rápidos y muy resistentes. Pero pronto todo se terminaría. Pronto le pondría un fin a lo que había iniciado meses atrás. Siguió su rumbo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto desde lejos hubiera jurado que se trataba de otro infectado más…

Caminó durante un par de horas, llegó a un parque, subió a un quiosco y se desplomó a dormir. Una de las tantas cámaras al servicio de _Él _había logrado captarlo, pero el tipo que estaba a cargo de operarla, efectivamente, pensó que se trataba de un infectado más. Por lo cual no le dio importancia.

...

Cristian: -¡Fuego!-

Cristian desenfundó su revólver de alto calibre y derribó a un infectado de un certero tiro en la cabeza.

El grupo se había encontrado con una jauría de infectados. Resultaba difícil combatirlos en la oscuridad.

David: -¡Ahí vienen más!-

Siguieron disparando. Todo era frenético. Las luces de los disparos iluminaban momentáneamente los túneles del metro, dejando ver al grupo de infectados que se acercaban aullando.

Ángel: -¡Son demasiados!-

Cristian: -¡No se detengan!-

Los infectados caían. Uno logró acercarse lo suficiente a Asael y le escupió sangre en la cara.

Asael: -¡Ahhh mis ojos!-

Cristian rápidamente apuntó y disparó al infectado, la fuerza del impacto fue tal que arrojó a éste por los aires con la cabeza destrozada. Asael se arrodilló.

Asael: -¡Mierda no puedo ver nada!-

Todos se apartaron de él. Sabían lo que venía.

Asael: -¡Esperen! !No...!- comenzó a toser - ¡Arghh ghhh ahghh! ¡No seré uno... aghh de ellos!-

David: -¡Noooo!-

Tomó su pistola, la metió en su boca y jaló el gatillo. Las mejillas de Sonia, quien era la más cercana a él, se salpicaron de sangre.

Sonia: -¡Oh por dios!-

El cuerpo de Asael se desplomó. Los infectados seguían llegando. Uno de ellos tomó a David y se disponía a morderlo. Comenzaron a forcejear.

David: -¡Ayuda!-

Fernando se acercó corriendo y derribó al infectado de una patada. Éste respondió escupiéndole sangre, pero Fernando la esquivó. Tomó su pistola y vació el cargador en la cabeza del infectado.

David: -¡Gracias, te debo una!-

Fernando: -Sigamos peleando-

Parecía que los infectados finalmente se habían terminado. Los disparos dejaron de escucharse. Todos se quedaron esperando. Aún con las armas apuntando hacia el túnel.

David: -¿Jefe?-

Cristian bajó su arma. Se acercó al cadáver de Asael. Se agachó y toco su hombro.

Cristian: -Lo siento amigo-

Se incorporó y miró al resto.

Cristian: -Andando-

Mientras tanto. Ingresaban por la entrada del túnel soldados al servicio de _Él. _Iban por Cristian y su grupo.

...

Miguel observaba a Victoria dormir. Recordaba a Juan y lo mucho que él la amaba. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ahora sólo se trataba de Vicky y de él. Juró que la protegería con su vida. Se levantó y buscó algo de comer en la tienda. Todo lo que encontró fueron bolsas de frituras expiradas. Se dirigió a donde estaba la comida enlatada y encontró un par en buen estado. Regresó con Vicky, abrió una de las latas y comenzó a comer. Esperó a que Vicky despertara.

...

Finalmente Aquiles y los demás habían entrado a la ciudad. Aquiles permanecía callado y al frente del grupo, observaron a un grupo de infectados a lo lejos y se escondieron detrás de un auto. Contemplaron la situación.

Josué: -Son demasiados-

Miriam: -Deberíamos rodearlos-

Josué: -Buena idea, demos la vuelta a la cuadra-

Permanecieron agachados y comenzaron a rodear el edificio, pero al dar vuelta a la otra calle se encontraron con otro grupo de infectados.

Josué: -¡Carajo! El lugar está repleto-

Dalia: -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

Miriam: -Sigamos buscando alguna calle despejada-

Dalia: -Perderemos el rastro de Carlos-

Miriam: -No veo más opciones-

Josué: -Podríamos... atravesar el edificio...-

Miriam: -Mmm... pero el otro lado debe estar infestado de infectados igualmente... tal vez si...-

El sonido del motor de un auto los hizo girar la cabeza. Aquiles había logrado encender un jeep.

Aquiles: -¡Andando, el sonido llamará su atención!-

Todos abordaron el jeep rápidamente. Incluido Cerbero.

Aquiles: -¡Sujétense!- pisó el acelerador.

Todos los infectados dirigieron su mirada hacia el jeep que se acercaba a toda velocidad y comenzaron su embestida. Los primeros salieron volando, pero entre más llegaban más difícil era avanzar.

Miriam: -¡Derriben a los que puedan!-

Disparaban a los que se acercaban por los lados, uno logró tomar a Dalia del brazo.

Josué: -¡No!- le dio una certera patada en la cabeza al infectado, derribándolo.

Otro infectado saltó hacia la cajuela. Miriam se incorporó y le disparó en la cabeza. Esparciendo sus sesos sobre otros infectados que venían detrás de él.

Aquiles: -¡Mierda, cada vez es más difícil avanzar!-

A lo lejos más y más hordas de infectados se acercaban a toda velocidad, rugiendo como perros rabiosos. El sonido que emitían todos en conjunto era infernal. Miriam pensó que si sobrevivían a todo, ese sonido la atormentaría el resto de su vida.

Josué: -¡Empiezo a pensar que no fue una buena idea después de todo!-

Seguían disparando. Derribándolos. Un infectado logró sujetarse de una de las puertas del jeep y escupió sangre a Josué, la cual impactó en su pantalón.

Dalia: -¡Ughhh!-

Josué: -¡Asqueroso!- dio una patada en la cabeza del infectado, pero éste no cedía. Josué tomó su escopeta y le disparó directamente en el pecho, lanzándolo a la calle.

Miriam: -¡La calle de la derecha no está tan infestada!-

Aquiles rápidamente giró hacia esa calle y por fin pudieron avanzar rápidamente. No había tantos infectados, Miriam y los demás se encargaron de ellos. Josué se incorporó y miró hacia atrás. Venían corriendo cientos de ellos. Pero el jeep se alejó rápidamente.

Miriam: -Bien... y ahora... ¿Cómo encontramos a Carlos?-

Aquiles no respondió, seguía mirando hacia el frente. Un infectado apareció de repente y fue arrollado, se despedazó completamente. Lo cual provocó un pequeño sobresalto en Miriam.

Josué: -Ya encontraremos la forma-

Siguieron su rumbo hacia ningún lugar.

...

13-Abril-2010

Victoria despertó y vio a Miguel comiendo de una lata. Se sentó.

Miguel: -¿Cómo estás?-

Victoria: -Triste-

Miguel: -Lo sé...- tomó una lata de duraznos en almíbar y se la ofreció a Victoria con una sonrisa –Tus favoritos...-

Victoria le devolvió la sonrisa.

Victoria: -Gracias-

Comieron un par de cosas más.

Victoria: -¿Y bien, cuál es el plan?-

Miguel: -Alejarnos de la ciudad... buscar ayuda...-

Victoria: -¿Con quién? Oíste a ese grupo... todo ha sido destruido...-

Miguel: -Entonces... busquemos un lugar tranquilo... y esperemos a que de alguna manera la civilización se restablezca-

Victoria: -Suena bien para mí...-

Miguel: -Andando... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...-

Salieron del lugar tomados de la mano, Victoria apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miguel, quién giró la cabeza y miró la ciudad por última vez.

Horas más tarde Ben llegaría y examinaría el rastro de ambos, se percató de que ahora eran sólo dos personas, pero poco importaba ya que uno de ellos era la mujer. Sonrió y siguió el rastro mientras silbaba alegremente.

...

Carlos abrió los ojos. Estaba hambriento, muy hambriento. Buscó entre sus cosas y sólo encontró una lata de frijoles expirados. La arrojó lejos de él. Se incorporó y miró desde lo alto del quiosco. A un costado del parque pudo ver una tienda. Bajó y se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez dentro pudo encontrar más comida enlatada que aún podría durarle un tiempo. Recogió cuanto pudo y salió de allí. Faltaba poco para llegar al edificio principal. Se encontró con un infectado, que rugió pero no causó impacto en Carlos, simplemente tomó su cuchillo y lo decapitó. El rugido atrajo la atención de más infectados, los vio y dejó caer su mochila. Se preparó para recibirlos tomando el cuchillo firmemente.

...

Cristian calculaba que ya debían de estar cerca del edificio principal. De hecho estaba seguro que se encontraban a 3 cuadras como máximo. Miraba al techo del subterráneo constantemente buscando alguna alcantarilla que diera a la calle. Sus hombres estaban cansados y débiles, pero dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el final. Por fin visualizó a unos diez metros del grupo una boca alcantarilla vieja y oxidada en lo alto, con una escalera igualmente oxidada.

Cristian: -Bien, debemos de ser sigilosos, no sabemos qué nos espera allá arriba, preparen sus armas y síganme... cuando dé la señal ustedes...- se quedó callado observando al grupo.

Sonia: -¿Qué sucede jefe?-

Cristian: -¿Dónde está Ángel?-

Todos se miraron desconcertados. David se encontraba detrás del grupo.

David: -Estaba detrás de mí hace apenas 10 minutos...-

Cristian: -¡Shh!-

Todos se quedaron quietos, escuchando atentamente. Sólo se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de una lámpara descompuesta, que lanzaba chispas y se encendía y apagaba. De repente sonó un click muy cerca de ahí.

Sonia: -¿Qué...?-

Cristian: -¡A CUBIERTO!-

El grupo se dispersó en direcciones diferentes, no había muchos lugares dónde esconderse. Luego todos la vieron caer. Una granada.

Fernando: -¡Mierda!-

Para su suerte (o infortunio, pensarían algunos después) se trataba de una granada segadora. Que emitió una luz insoportable y un sonido ensordecedor. Todos, a excepción de Carla y Cristian, quienes lograron ponerse a cubierto, quedaron cegados y derribados debido al efecto de la granada. Ambos vieron surgir de la oscuridad a un grupo de hombres armados, bien equipados y con máscaras. Cristian tomó su arma y no vaciló. Le disparó en la cabeza al que iba frente al grupo, el casco, a pesar de ser resistente, no era competencia para el alto calibre de la bala de Cristian, su cabeza voló en pedazos. Carla también abrió fuego con su rifle de asalto contra dos de los atacantes. Uno recibió dos disparos en el hombro derecho y se desplomó al suelo. El otro recibió cuatro impactos, dos en el pecho, los cuales fueron bloqueados debido a su chaleco antibalas, pero los otros dos dieron directamente a su cuello, matándolo casi instantáneamente. Uno de los atacantes disparó un rifle de menor calibre que el de Carla contra Cristian, impactándole dos balas en la mano izquierda. Cristian rugió de dolor y dejó caer su revólver.

Carla: -¡Noooo!- respondió con una ráfaga de balas contra el atacante de Cristian, derribándolo pero dejándolo apenas herido. Carla pudo distinguir que lo que vestían eran uniformes de soldados de fuerzas especiales.

Uno de ellos gritó.

Soldado: -¡Basta!Arroja tu arma!-

Carla: -¿!Por qué habría de hacerlo!-

Soldado: -¡Hazlo o tu amigo muere!- hizo una señal a los demás soldados. Detrás de él surgieron dos que traían a Ángel golpeado.

Carla: -¡Ángel!-

Soldado: -¡Tienes hasta tres para arrojar tu arma!-

Carla: -¡Vete a la mierda!-

Soldado: -¡Uno!-

Carla pensó en abrir fuego nuevamente contra el soldado que estaba contando, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era una mala idea.

Soldado: -¡Dos!-

Carla: -¡Está bien!- arrojó su arma.

Los demás seguían en el suelo con las manos sobre los ojos.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a Carla.

Soldado: -Buena decisión preciosa-

Carla le escupió. Lo siguiente que vio fue la culata de un rifle acercándose rápidamente hacia su cara. Todo fue oscuridad después de eso.

...

El combustible del jeep se había agotado. Aquiles y los demás bajaron y continuaron a pie. Comenzaba a anochecer.

Josué: -¿Y ahora?-

Miriam: -Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche y mañana decidiremos qué hacer-

Dalia: -Por allá está un autobús-

Miriam: -Se ve resistente, pero no me fío mucho de él-

Dalia: -De acuerdo, por allá está un parque, podemos subir al quiosco y pasar la noche allí-

Josué: -Suena bien para mí-

Subieron a lo alto y se dispusieron a descansar. Aquiles se ofreció a montar la primera guardia, los demás aceptaron y durmieron. Aquiles observaba a Miriam dormir, seguía pensando en lo que había sucedido. Tenía que redimirse de alguna forma.

Por circunstancias diferentes días atrás habían llegado a ese quiosco Victoria, Juan y Miguel, horas antes había llegado Carlos y ahora ellos se encontraban ahí, descansando. Era una extraña coincidencia de la cual ninguno llegaría a percatarse jamás.

…

Victoria y Miguel habían avanzado un buen tramo a lo largo del día. La ciudad de México ya empezaba a perderse a la vista. Victoria había logrado ver una casa ligeramente escondida a un lado del camino. Constaba de dos pisos y tenía ventanas reforzadas con barras de metal. A ambos les pareció un lugar ideal. Se internaron con cautela y revisaron el primer piso. Estaba totalmente vacío. Subieron las escaleras e igualmente todo estaba abandonado. Sólo encontraron una nota sobre una cama en uno de los dos cuartos. Iba dirigida a un tal Alejandro.

"_Querido Alejando, debido a lo que está sucediendo nos vemos en la penosa necesidad de abandonar la casa y alejarnos lo más posible de la ciudad. Esperamos que nos entiendas, no podemos seguir esperándote, lo sentimos mucho._

_Con cariño, tus amigos José y Diana_"

Victoria pensó que el tal Alejandro tal vez jamás llegó a la casa. Y eso le hizo pensar. Cuántas historias se estaban viviendo allá afuera. La de ella y Miguel era tan sólo una de muchas. Cuántas historias se vivieron y terminaron. Y pensó también cómo iba a terminar la suya...

Miguel: -Esperemos que estén bien...-

Victoria: -No hace falta lamentarse...-

Miguel: -Bien, cerremos y reforcemos las puertas de la planta baja, noté que sólo estaba la del frente y una que da hacia detrás de la casa-

Victoria: -Así es, andando-

Bloquearon ambas puertas con mesas que encontraron en el comedor de la casa en la planta baja. Luego subieron a la planta alta nuevamente y se dispusieron a cenar nuevamente comida enlatada. Miguel ya estaba cansado de ella, y añoraba los días en que su madre lo esperaba después de clases con la comida recién hecha en casa. Cenaron mientras platicaban alegremente, recordando buenos momentos en la escuela. A lo lejos el sol se ocultaba, dejando ver sus últimos rayos, y, no muy lejos de allí, Ben se acercaba alegremente, caminando por la carretera a un paso firme con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

...

Carlos estaba oculto en las sombras. Era sigiloso y silencioso como un gato, y su aspecto maltrecho de vagabundo sólo contribuía a su camuflaje. Observaba, a dos cuadras de él. Cómo una alcantarilla se abría y de ella surgían un grupo de personas. Unos parecían policías y otros soldados enmascarados. Los soldados llevaban a punta de pistola a los policías hacia el edificio principal. Carlos no desaprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento, ya se había percatado de las cámaras y algunos humanoides en lo alto de los edificios. Sin embargo, no todo podía salirle bien, naturalmente. Uno de los humanoides le había seguido el rastro desde horas antes y se había percatado de que se movía de una forma demasiado estratégica para ser un infectado. Así que dio un salto desde el lugar donde se encontraba y aterrizó en el asfalto, rompiéndolo ligeramente. Estaba a 4 cuadras de Carlos, se dirigió hacia él.

...

Era una noche con luna llena. La cual, brindaba una luz reconfortante.

Aquiles estaba cansado, estaba cabeceando debido al sueño. De repente a lo lejos del parque pudo ver una extraña silueta moviéndose en la oscuridad. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un grupo de infectados, pero luego se percató de que era una sola silueta, lo cual lo aterró, ya que era enorme. Comenzó a acercarse al quiosco y su forma comenzaba a aclararse. La cosa comenzó a emitir gorgojos que dejaron paralizado a Aquiles, se detuvo y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Luego lanzó un rugido que casi le saca un grito a Aquiles, los demás despertaron. Josué dio un salto.

Josué: -¡¿Qué mier...?- Aquiles le cubrió la boca.

Miriam: -¿Qué sucede?- dijo en voz baja.

Aquiles apuntó con su dedo en dirección hacia la cosa. La cual emitió otro rugido. De la oscuridad surgió otra cosa, acudiendo al llamado de su amiga.

Dalia: -¡Oh por dios!-

Ambas cosas intercambiaron gorgojos, Aquiles imaginó que una de ellas le decía a la otra que había encontrado la cena. Se acercaron al quiosco y por fin comenzaron a adquirir forma ante los ojos aterrados del grupo. Andaban a cuatro patas, tenían escamas y parecían tener un color verdoso, medían alrededor de 6 metros de largo. Lo que más llamaba la atención, sin embargo, eran sus largos hocicos plagados de puntiagudos dientes.

Josué: -¿Qué... mierda... hacen un par de lagartos aquí?-


	8. El Corte Final

"El Corte Final"

19-Octubre-2010

Sonia desayunaba un par de huevos recién freídos acompañados de guacamole. Aún tenía problemas tratando de tomar la cuchara con la mano derecha, ya que le hacía falta el dedo índice, pero estaba adquiriendo destreza. Se le unió David, quien traía a su vez su desayuno.

David: -Buenos días-

Sonia: -Buenos días camarada- dijo mientras masticaba.

David: -¿Es eso guacamole?-

Sonia: -Así es- esbozó una sonrisa.

David: -¡Diablos! Ya no había cuando me acerqué a la mesa de la comida!-

Sonia: -No es culpa mía que siempre te levantes taaan tarde cariño- tragó su bocado –Todos tenemos hambre aquí así que nada de quejas...-

Se encontraban en un comedor, rodeados a su vez de policías. Por una de las puertas entró uno de rango superior.

Policía: -Buenos días compañeros-

Los que estaban desocupados le devolvieron el saludo.

Policía: -Dense prisa, el grupo A debe de ir a supervisar la reconstrucción en la zona oeste de la ciudad-

David: -¿Tú estás en ese grupo cierto Sonia?-

Sonia: -Correcto-

David: -¿Qué han estado haciendo?-

Sonia: -Ayer se terminó de reconstruir una escuela, aunque no tenía graves daños, escuché que hoy se empezará la reconstrucción de un parque, más específicamente un quiosco, se levantará uno nuevo, del doble de alto que el que estaba antes-

David: -Genial-

Sonia tragó su último bocado, se limpió la boca y se levantó de su asiento.

Sonia: -Bien, debo ir a prepararme-

David: -De acuerdo, que tengas buen día-

Sonia: -Gracias, igualmente-

Salió del comedor mientras algunos otros la iban siguiendo con la vista, era una mujer para nada fea.

...

13-Abril-2010

Los lagartos, que Aquiles no conseguía aclarar si eran cocodrilos o caimanes, aunque honestamente eso le importaba una mierda, se acercaron al lo bajo del quiosco, mirando hacia donde estaba el grupo.

Dalia: -¡¿Deberíamos huir?-

Aquiles: -Nos atraparían al bajar-

Dalia: -¡¿Entonces qué...?- un temblor la interrumpió. Del techo se desprendieron pedazos de concreto.

Josué: -¡Van a derribarlo!-

Debajo, uno de los lagartos embistió uno de los pilares que sostenían el quiosco, su fuerza era tremenda. Todo el lugar se sacudió.

Miriam: -¡Esto no durará!-

Aquiles: -¡Preparen sus armas!Yo los distraeré!-

Miriam: -¡Espera!-

Aquiles bajó rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, uno de los lagartos lo miró y se lanzó hacia él. Aquiles comenzó a correr rápidamente, pero el lagarto no era precisamente lento. El otro animal seguía embistiendo el pilar. El lugar estaba a punto de caerse.

Josué: -¡¿Todos listos?-

El lagarto dio un último golpe y el lugar se vino abajo, los tres lograron saltar mientras el segundo piso se desplomaba. Un pedazo del techo cayó sobre la cabeza del lagarto, desorientándolo momentáneamente. Del otro lado del parque Aquiles seguía siendo perseguido. Miriam se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y fue en su ayuda. Mientras tanto Dalia se acercó a Josué y lo ayudó a levantarse. El lagarto se acercaba a ambos.

Dalia: -¿Qué hacemos?-

Josué: -¡Corramos en direcciones diferentes!No puede perseguir a ambos!-

Dalia: -¡Bien!-

Se separaron, el lagarto se dirigió hacia Dalia. Al ver esto Josué se dio la vuelta y comenzó a disparar hacia él. Pero se sorprendió al ver que las balas de su pistola apenas y hacían daño a sus duras escamas.

Josué: -¡Mierda!No le hago daño!-

El lagarto sintió los impactos de bala y se giró hacia Josué. Ahora comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

Josué: -¡Oh no!- comenzó a correr.

Dalia le apuntó con su arma pero pensó que sería inútil.

Dalia: -¡Josué!Tienes que disparar dentro de su hocico!-

Josué: -Ojalá fuera tan fácil- giró la cabeza y vio al lagarto corriendo hacia él -¡Oh mierda mierdaaa!-

Mientras tanto Aquiles, quien poseía entrenamiento, giró y le disparó al animal, pero éste no llevaba el hocico abierto. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Miriam: -¡Hey maldito monstruo!Por aquí!- le disparó, llamando su atención.

Por un momento el animal se detuvo, como pensando qué debía hacer ahora. Movió la cola un poco y resumió su persecución a Aquiles.

Aquiles: -¡Estos malditos son inteligentes...!-

Miriam: -¡¿No abrirá la boca hasta que sea para matar cierto?-

Aquiles: -¡Así es!Sólo podemos hacer una cosa!-

Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, esperando al lagarto. Preparó su rifle de asalto con los proyectiles que aún le quedaban. El lagarto se encontraba a apenas 5 metros de él. Aquiles esperó. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él alzó su rifle. Se encontraba a un par de pasos de él. Entonces abrió su hocico enormemente dejando ver su hilera de colmillos de al menos 15 centímetros de largo cada uno. Disparó un solo proyectil y saltó hacia un lado esquivando la mordida, sin embargo un colmillo logró desgarrarle el muslo derecho.

Aquiles: -¡Ahhh!-

El animal cerró el hocico súbitamente, después se escuchó una explosión, se retorció de dolor y quedó panza arriba, muerto. Humo comenzó a salir de su hocico. Miriam se acercó corriendo a Aquiles.

Josué había observado todo mientras corría despavorido.

Josué: -¡¿Acaso debo hacer lo mismo?-

Dalia: -¡¿Tienes una mejor idea amor?-

La última palabra agarró desprevenido a Josué, no estaba acostumbrado a oírla de Dalia. Se llenó de valor. Esbozó una sonrisa. Tomó una granada y le quitó el pestillo. Se dio la vuelta esperando al lagarto. Sin embargo no esperó lo suficiente. Cuando el animal empezaba a abrir el hocico Josué se precipitó y lanzó la granada, la cual impactó en los colmillos y cayó a su lado. El estallido arrojó a Josué dejándolo inconsciente y logró volcar al lagarto panza arriba, aturdiéndolo.

Dalia se acercó rápidamente y se montó en el animal. La panza era evidentemente débil a diferencia de los costados y la espalda acorazada. Rápidamente tomó su cuchillo y una granada, le quitó el pestillo y hundió el cuchillo en la panza del animal haciendo un corte horizontal, introdujo la granada, saltó y comenzó a correr.

El lagarto logró incorporarse pero ya era tarde. Quiso abalanzarse contra Josué y acto seguido, voló en pedazos. Ahora todo el parque olía a carne quemada. Aquiles se acercó, con el apoyo de Miriam.

Aquiles: -Eso fue impresionante-

Dalia: -Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquiles: -Debemos irnos antes de que el lugar se infeste de infectados-

Dalia: -Bien-

Se acercó a Josué y le dio una cachetada. Josué se despertó sobresaltado.

Josué: -¡¿Qué diablos?-

Dalia: -¡Eres un tonto!Pudiste haber muerto!-

Josué: -¡Hey dame un respiro!-

Dalia se alejó evidentemente molesta.

Josué: -¡Ah vaya...! Un momento... ¿Dónde está Cerbero?-

Entre toda la confusión nadie había notado su ausencia. Se miraron intrigados.

...

Carlos se percató de la presencia del humanoide hasta que era demasiado tarde. Escuchó sus pasos detrás de él y luego sintió su gran puño tomarlo por el hombro. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba volando por los aires y fue a aterrizar a un basurero.

Carlos: -¡Agh!-

El humanoide se acercaba a él. Carlos tomó su cuchillo y se dispuso a esperarlo.

Carlos: -No eres el primero al que me enfrento, infeliz- se lanzó encima de él rápidamente y le clavó el cuchillo en el cuello. El humanoide se lo quitó de encima con un golpe, derribándolo. Luego puso su pie encima del pecho de Carlos.

De la oscuridad surgió Cerbero corriendo, se lanzó contra el humanoide, mordiéndole el otro pie, éste trató de patearlo pero Cerbero lo esquivó. Carlos aprovechó para zafarse, tomó su cuchillo de vuelta y volvió a clavarlo una y otra vez en el cuello del humanoide. De las heridas surgía un líquido verdoso. Por último clavó el cuchillo en el ojo derecho del humanoide y saltó al asfalto antes de ser lanzado nuevamente. Cerbero corrió hacia Carlos, quien desenfundó su arma, pero no estaba dispuesto a disparar ya que llamaría la atención.

El humanoide trataba de quitarse el cuchillo, de su cuello brotaba a borbotones lo que parecía ser su sangre, parecía debilitarse. Caminó hacia Carlos, quién buscó alrededor y se fijó en auto. Se acercó y en el volante vio uno de esas herramientas que servían para evitar robos, pero no podía recordar su nombre. La tomó y se acercó al humanoide, quien lanzó un último golpe lentamente. Carlos lo esquivó sin hacer esfuerzo y clavó la herramienta en el ojo restante, atravesando su cabeza. Finalmente cayó de rodillas y se tambaleó, luego se desplomó y dejó de moverse. Carlos tomó su cuchillo de vuelta y lo enfundó.

Carlos: -Hola Cerbero-

Cerbero respondió moviendo la cola.

Carlos: -El que estés aquí sólo significa una cosa... me siguieron... grave error...- miró a Cerbero nuevamente –No puedo llevarte conmigo... lo siento... vuelve con los demás...-

Cerbero de alguna forma pudo entender lo que Carlos decía, además notaba que algo había cambiado en él. No era la misma persona con la que se había encontrado meses atrás.

Carlos: -Anda, regresa por donde viniste- apuntó en dirección hacia una calle.

Cerbero ladró un par de veces y se fue del lugar, perdiéndose nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Carlos se apresuró para encontrar nuevamente al grupo de policías que había visto minutos atrás, después de avanzar unas dos cuadras los vio a lo lejos, ingresando al gran edificio principal, que ocupaba toda una manzana. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y desde dentro pudo verse una luz. La única luz eléctrica en toda la ciudad. Todos ingresaron y las puertas procedieron a cerrarse nuevamente.

Carlos: -Pronto todo esto se acabará para siempre-

Se quedó quieto en la oscuridad, claramente no podría hacer una entrada triunfal, así que ingresó al edificio más cercano y tranquilamente empezó a idear un plan.

...

Cristian y los demás habían sido escoltados a una amplia sala con dos puertas, habían sido desarmados también. Posteriormente los soldados salieron de la sala y los encerraron.

Sonia: -¿Qué hacemos jefe?-

Cristian: -Sólo podemos esperar- se había vendado la mano.

Ángel estaba sentado en el suelo, no estaba herido de gravedad pero aún así se veía en mal estado. Carla platicaba con él algo inaudible para los demás.

Luis: -Moriremos... ¿Cierto?-

Cristian: -Quisiera decirles lo contrario... pero parece que hasta aquí llegamos amigos... sólo quiero decirles que fue un honor pelear a su lado...-

Mientras tanto _Él _los observaba desde un monitor. A su lado llegó uno de los soldados.

Soldado: -¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-

_Él: _-Aún no lo decido... denme un par de minutos...-

Soldado: -Entendido señor- salió de la habitación.

Aún no decidía qué hacer con ellos. Aunque se inclinaba bastante por probar sus dos mejores armas biológicas, si habían logrado sobrevivir a tanto era porque se trataba de un equipo de élite. Eran los sujetos de prueba ideales. Lo mejor es que eran siete, podía dividirlos en dos grupos y a cada uno asignarle un arma. Estaba decidido. Tomó el intercomunicador que estaba en su escritorio y comenzó a marcar botones.

...

14-Abril-2010

Había amanecido lloviendo. Aquiles y los demás estaban dentro de una heladería tomando su desayuno. Cuando habían despertado Cerbero estaba nuevamente con ellos. Nadie comprendía qué había sucedido con él la noche anterior, pero Aquiles tenía una idea.

Aquiles: -Probablemente Cerbero ya encontró a Carlos-

Josué: -¿Lo crees posible?-

Aquiles: -¿Por qué otra razón se iría?-

Se quedaron callados un momento.

Miriam: -Bien, ¿Y Ahora qué procede?-

Aquiles: -No lo sé, esperemos algún tipo de señal-

...

Victoria y Miguel desayunaban tranquilamente. Sin pensar demasiado en el futuro de sus vidas. Pero seguros de que estarían juntos hasta el final. Llovía a lo lejos, y los relámpagos caían no muy lejos de ahí.

Victoria: -¿Qué será de las personas que conocimos?-

Miguel: -¿Te refieres a las que conocíamos antes de que todo esto sucediera?-

Victoria: -Así es-

Miguel: -Espero que la mayoría estén a salvo en alguna parte, tuvimos suerte-

Victoria: -¿Y qué haremos hoy?-

Miguel: -¿Qué tal si limpiamos la casa?-

Victoria: -¡Buena idea!-

Miguel: -¿De cuál piso te encargas?-

Victoria: -Pido el segundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Miguel: -Perfecto, en cuanto terminemos me pongo a limpiar aquí abajo-

Siguieron conversando un rato. Al terminar Victoria se dirigió al segundo piso y se dispuso a limpiar la recámara en la que no habían dormido. Mientras tanto Miguel comenzó a limpiar el baño de abajo. El cual, a excepción de algo de moho, no estaba del todo sucio. No encontró algo con qué limpiar, así que fue a la cocina y buscó en los cajones de un mueble, pero éstos estaban vacíos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, al otro lado del patio trasero vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén. Desbloqueó la puerta y se dirigió hacia allí. Afortunadamente no había candado, entró y encontró herramientas y otras cosas. Al fondo pudo ver una botella de quita sarro.

Miguel: -Perfecto-

Tomó la botella, se dio la vuelta y salió del almacén, una vez fuera pudo ver un puño viniendo hacia su cara y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo. Un sujeto lo contemplaba.

Ben: -Hola hermano-

Miguel: -¡¿Quién rayos...?-

Ben desenfundó su gran cuchillo e intentó decapitar a Miguel, quien se hizo a un lado en el último momento, buscó en la parte lateral de su pantalón pero no encontró su arma. La había dejado en la habitación.

Miguel: -¡Mierda!-

Se incorporó y se alejó un par de pasos de Ben.

Ben: -Te daré la oportunidad de irte de aquí... ella es mía...- dijo enseñando sus dientes. Su sonrisa le dio un escalofrío a Miguel.

Miguel: -Nunca...-

Ben: -Entonces muere...- se lanzó hacia él, Miguel logró esquivarlo y derribarlo. Pero Ben también logró hacerle un pequeño corte en la mano izquierda.

Miguel: -¡Ahh!-

Miguel aprovechó que Ben había caído y comenzó a correr hacia la casa. Ben rápidamente se paró y le lanzó el cuchillo. Clavándoselo en la parte trasera de su hombro derecho, justo en el omóplato. Miguel rugió de dolor y cayó de frente. Victoria escuchó el grito y dejó caer un florero que tenía en las manos, rompiéndolo. Tomó su arma y bajó corriendo para ver que sucedía.

Mientras tanto Ben tomó a Miguel y lo arrojó al centro del patio trasero. Luego se situó a un lado de la puerta trasera de la casa. Esperando a Victoria, quien salió rápidamente y no logró percatarse de la presencia de Ben.

Miguel: -¡DETRÁS TUYO!-

Victoria estaba por voltearse cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca. El cual la desorientó por completo. Cayó de espaldas y veía todo borroso. Ben se agachó y contempló su rostro. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Lamió una de sus mejillas. Victoria apenas y podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miguel se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, pero cada que intentaba mover el brazo derecho un dolor tremendo le recorría toda la espalda. A lo lejos el cielo retumbaba por la lluvia sobre la ciudad de México.

Ben: -Serás mía y sólo mía... y seremos felices hasta el final de nuestros días...-

Victoria pudo escuchar las palabras, pero no lograba ver claramente el rostro de su atacante.

Victoria: -Estás... loco...-

Con todas sus fuerzas logró darle un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna. Ben emitió un grito agudo y se dejó caer a un lado.

Ben: -¡Malditaaa!-

Victoria se arrodilló y buscaba su arma con ambas manos. Estaba por tomarla cuando Ben nuevamente le golpeó, esta vez en la nariz, rompiéndosela.

Ben: -¡No sabes lo que te espera!- tomó el arma de Victoria.

De repente sintió un profundo dolor en la mano derecha, el dolor más agudo que había sentido en toda su vida. Alzó su brazo y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado: La mitad de su mano había desaparecido. Sólo le quedaba el dedo pulgar. Ben profirió un grito aún mayor al anterior. Pero esta vez no se dejó caer. Giró rápidamente y con la mano izquierda golpeó a Miguel en la cara, haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo de Ben.

Ben: -¡TÚ...!-

Vio en el pasto el resto de su mano aún sujetando el arma. La pateó lanzándola lejos de ahí.

Ben: -¡TÚ!-

Miguel logró sentarse, detrás de Ben vio a Victoria desmayada con la cara ensangrentada.

Ben: -¡Contigo aún no he acabado...!- lo pateó en la cara de lleno, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

Pero Miguel no duró inconsciente, momentos después despertó debido a un intenso dolor. Miró su brazo izquierdo y con horror se dio cuenta que le hacía falta su mano.

Ben: -¡OJO POR OJO!-

Una vez más Miguel gritó. Lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Victoria. Quien reaccionó después de unos momentos y se arrojó a Ben. Sujetándole el cuello con fuerza intentando estrangularlo. A pesar del dolor, Miguel también se incorporó, pero Ben lo derribó con una patada en el pecho. Luego golpeó a Victoria en el estómago en su codo. Pero ella no desistió. Seguía apretándole el cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Ben la golpeó nuevamente, esta vez ella cedió y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad, la tomó y la arrojó al lado de Miguel. Contempló a ambos en el suelo.

Ben: -¡Qué tiernos se ven!-

"Es el fin" pensó Miguel mirando hacia el cielo. Giró su cabeza y vio el rostro de Victoria, quien a su vez lo observaba. Miguel estiró su mano y tomó la de Victoria. Ella apretó devolviéndole el gesto y le sonrió.

Ben: -Te iba a tratar como a una reina... maldita desagradecida...-

Alzó su cuchillo.

Ben: -¡AHORA MUERAN!-

De repente, ocurrió algo que Victoria después atribuiría a pura intervención divina: Un rayo alcanzó una de las ramas del árbol más alto en el lugar, prendiéndole fuego y lanzando por los aires varias ramas del mismo, una de las cuales golpeó a Ben en la cabeza y lo dejó aturdido.

Ben: -¡Mierda...!- avanzó unos pasos y dejó caer el cuchillo y se arrodilló, tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

En lo alto del árbol una rama estaba ardiendo completamente, y después de unos momentos por fin se desprendió y se precipitó al suelo. La parte de la punta atravesó de lleno a Ben por el pecho y se clavó en la tierra, Ben profirió un grito inhumano y alzó los brazos, empezó a escupir sangre, la cual ahogó sus gritos, sujetó la rama con ambas manos e intentó moverse pero fue inútil. Transcurrieron segundos y finalmente dejó caer los brazos, miró a Victoria una última vez antes de agachar la cabeza y dejar salir un largo suspiro.

Victoria a su vez miró al cielo, cerró lentamente los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz distorsionada de Miguel al lado suyo. Quedó inconsciente.

...

Cristian estaba en un cuarto con Sonia y David, habían sido separados del resto del grupo, el cuarto era amplio con paredes de concreto sólidas, en ciertos lugares había cadenas rotas y signos claros de sangre, en otros rastros de lo que parecían ser garras. Cristian sabía muy bien que el final estaba cerca, ninguno de los tres disponía de armas.

David: -¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

Cristian: -Te lo dije antes... esperar...-

Sonia: -Llevamos aquí horas... estoy exhausta...- se dejó caer junto a una pared, alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos -¿Se preguntan dónde estarían ahora si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido?-

David: -Probablemente estaría teniendo una bonita cita con la nueva chica forense, ¿la recuerdan?-

Cristian: -No lo sé, tenía una semana trabajando con nosotros antes de que empezara el apocalipsis, jamás llegué a verla-

David: -No sabes de lo que te perdiste, jefe, alta, esbelta, cabello corto, lacio y castaño, ojos oscuros...-

Sonia: -Ok... creo que captamos la idea...-

David: -¿Celosa?-

Sonia: -Para nada... ¿Crees que eres el único que planeaba invitar a salir a alguien?-

David: -¿A quién tenías en mente?-

Sonia: -No importa ahora... murió hace tiempo...-

Cristian se dejó caer a su lado. David los contemplaba en silencio, una vez más se puso a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada, tenía forma rectangular y en ambos extremos cortos, había una puerta al centro.

_Él _los observaba, vivía todo el tiempo frente a los monitores u observando la ciudad. Su gente estaba convencida de que estaba loco, pero la paga era buena, muy buena. Aunque dada la situación, el dinero ya no iba a servir de mucho. Pero estaban dentro de un edificio resistente y bien provisto de alimentos y bebidas, así que la gran mayoría de ellos se encontraba allí sólo para sobrevivir.

Un soldado entró a la oficina de _Él _con papeles en la mano.

Soldado: -Señor, ambas criaturas están libres y listas para ser puestas a prueba-

_Él: _-Bien... quiero que a la BOW no. 1 la liberen en el cuarto donde están el viejo, la mujer y el otro policía-

Soldado: -Enseguida, señor- salió de la oficina con paso apresurado.

_Él: _-El momento final se aproxima, amigos...-

...

22-Octubre-2010

Dalia yacía frente a una tumba, la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Era una mañana muy fresca. El cementerio era enorme, habían tenido que improvisar, pero sabía exactamente dónde se encontraban las personas que habían sido más importantes para ella. Tenía una rosa en la mano, se arrodilló y la colocó junto a la lápida.

Dalia: -Jamás te olvidaremos- esbozó una sonrisa, se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia un auto estacionado en la calle. De este salió la silueta de un hombre y la miró demostrando a su vez una sonrisa –Debemos irnos ahora, nos espera un largo, largo viaje-

...

15-Abril-2010

Otra mañana lluviosa y con un cielo cubierto por las nubes más oscuras que Carlos había visto en toda su vida, la lluvia era aterradora y el viento peor. Podía sentir muy dentro suyo que ese sería un día para recordar, tal vez el último de su existencia. Salió hacia una calle frente al edificio principal. Sintió las frías gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Se arrodilló a la mitad de la calle, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

Carlos: -Dayana, amor, te veo pronto-

Se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia el edificio con paso torpe, lo hacía adrede. Uno de los humanoides centinelas lo observaba desde lo alto. Empuñó su lanzacohetes y se dispuso a analizar la situación, debido a la intensa lluvia y al andar torpe de Carlos dedujo que se trataba de un infectado, así que bajó su lanzacohetes y siguió observando. Carlos observó un callejón y se dirigió hacia dentro, al fondo encontró una reja de ventilación. Dos de cuatro tornillos que la sostenían no se encontraban en su lugar, alguien más ya había entrado por ahí antes. Por el momento eso no era importante, así que ingresó al edificio a hurtadillas, avanzaba lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido, con el cuchillo en la boca. Poco a poco el olor a podredumbre llenaba el ambiente. "Un cadáver" pensó, después de andar 20 minutos se encontró con un cuerpo en avanzado estado de descomposición. Se preguntó cómo era que no se habían percatado del mismo, tuvo que empujarlo a un lado para poder seguir avanzando. Llegó a una parte en la cual la ventilación se dividía en dos caminos, uno iba hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, por el camino de abajo se escuchaba el ruido lejano de maquinaria, pero el descenso no sería cosa fácil, no había de donde sujetarse y tenía una longitud de alrededor de 30 metros, un movimiento en falso le costaría la vida. Comenzó a descender muy lentamente, con los brazos y piernas abiertos contra los extremos del ducto.

...

Ángel, Carla, Fernando y Luis estaban en un cuarto similar al de Sonia, David y Cristian. Pero ignoraban qué había pasado con el otro grupo.

Ángel: -¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros?-

Fernando: -No lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato-

Ángel: -Bueno, estoy abierto a propuestas, sólo hay una puerta ahí al fondo, no veo más salidas-

Carla: -¿Acaso no han notado las verjas de ventilación en el techo?-

Fernando: -Claro que las he notado, pero, en caso de que tú no lo hayas notado, el techo está a unos seis metros mínimo-

En ese momento la puerta al fondo empezó a abrirse lentamente, todos colocaron la mirada en ella, de las sombras comenzó a surgir un humanoide de alrededor de tres metros, en la mano, o lo que se podría decir mano, tenía tres garras, dos de ellas descomunales y la pequeña de alrededor de treinta centímetros, en la otra mano tenías unos cinco tentáculos. Por si fuera poco su horrible hocico estaba plagado de colmillos. Se detuvo cerca de ellos y los miró uno a uno.

Carla: -¿Qué...?-

Luis: -Mierda...-

Fernando: -¡Cuidado...!-

El humanoide lanzó sus tentáculos hacia Carla y la atrapó rodeándola rápidamente, la alzó y la atrajo hacia si mismo.

Luis: -¡Nooo!- se lanzó hacia el humanoide e intentó taclearlo, pero fue inútil, éste le respondió atravesándolo rápidamente con sus dos enormes garras -¡Aghh...!-

Carla: -¡LUIS...!- de repente salió despedida por los aires y se estrelló contra una pared, destrozándose la cara en el proceso y cayendo inerte al suelo.

Fernando y Ángel contemplaban la situación, completamente paralizados e incapaces de articular palabra alguna. Luis profirió un último suspiro y cerró los ojos para siempre. El humanoide sacó sus horribles tentáculos de su cuerpo y avanzó hacia ellos.

Fernando notó que la puerta al fondo seguía abierta.

Fernando: -Uno de nosotros debe de llegar a la puerta-

Ángel: -De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres correré hacia la izquierda y tú a la derecha, ¿Listo?-

Fernando: -¡Listo!-

Ángel: -Uno… dos... – el humanoide alzó sus tentáculos mirándolo fijamente, Ángel casi pierde la moral por completo –¡!T-t-tres!-

Ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, Fernando vio como el humanoide se abalanzaba sobre Ángel con una rapidez inhumana y enredaba sus pies con sus tentáculos tirándolo al suelo.

Ángel: -¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Sálvateeee!- el humanoide lo alzó y entonces comenzó a golpearlo violentamente contra el suelo, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que lo que alguna vez fue Ángel solo quedó una masa mórbida e irreconocible, la cual fue arrojada al piso.

Fernando sentía como su corazón latía a toda prisa dentro de su pecho, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta cuando ésta se cerró de repente. Se detuvo en seco y cerró los ojos.

Fernando: -Debí saberlo...- se dejó caer de rodillas y escuchó los pasos pesados acercándose a él, cada vez más audibles. Cerró los ojos y se agachó, empezó a reírse primero poco, cada vez con más fuerza, casi pudo sentir cuando la sombra gigantesca lo cubría. Los pasos dejaron de escucharse.

...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de repente y de ella surgió un humanoide con una bazuca en la espalda, vestía una gabardina completamente negra, debía de medir unos dos metros y medio de alto, carecía de ojos pero al parecer podía percibir el más mínimo ruido dentro del lugar. Su boca se encontraba conformada por unos sucios dientes llenos de sangre.

David: -¡¿Qué...?- el monstruo rápidamente dirigió su cabeza hacia su dirección. Cristian miró a David y colocó el dedo índice de su mano derecha en sus labios. David asintió.

Sonia estaba atónita, jamás en su vida había se había sentido tan indefensa. Cristian hizo una serie de indicaciones con las manos a David y Sonia, esperando que ambos entendieran. Notó que la puerta seguía abierta. Movió un pie e intencionalmente hizo ruido, atrayendo la atención del humanoide, segundos después David hizo lo mismo atrayendo a su vez su atención, Sonia repitió la jugada. Poco a poco avanzaron, pero el monstruo también lo hacía, evidentemente desconcertado, se encontraba a unos pocos metros de todos ellos, aunque la más cercana a él era Sonia. A pesar de haber confundido al humanoide avanzando en zigzag, había un error en su estrategia, siempre avanzaban en el mismo orden, Cristian, David y Sonia, a pesar de no estar enteramente seguro, el humanoide sabía en qué dirección ocurriría el siguiente ruido y se preparó, así, cuando Sonia avanzó se precipitó hacia ella. Sonia profirió una exclamación ahogada al ver que el humanoide se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Cristian: -¡Noooo!-

Por su parte, David se encontraba a sólo un par de pasos de la puerta y en el momento que el humanoide comenzó a moverse ésta se cerró ante sus ojos.

David: -¡Mierda!-

Tanto Cristian como David corrieron hacia Sonia, quien ya estaba entre los brazos del monstruo, ella comenzó a golpearle la cara, lo cual pareció molestarlo, y le respondió arrancándole el dedo índice de la mano derecha de un mordisco.

Sonia: -¡Aaaahhhhhhhh!-

David llegó justo en el momento en que el humanoide escupía el dedo de Sonia e intentó derribarlo, pero fue inútil, recibió un manotazo en el pecho y salió despedido por los aires, Sonia también fue arrojada. Cristian intentó tomar la bazuca de la espalda del humanoide. Pero estaba bien sujetada.

Cristian: -¡No, maldito!-

Ahora fue el turno de Cristian de volar, recibió una patada en el estómago.

Cristian: -¡Ugh!- chocó contra una pared y cayó sentado.

El humanoide tomó su bazuca y se disponía a disparar en dirección a Sonia, quien no dejaba de gritar, Ángel ya había retomado la marcha y se disponía a intentar derribarlo otra vez. Cristian lo miró y se armó de valor para hacer lo mismo. Ángel llegó segundos antes que Cristian pero la respuesta fue la misma, recibió otro golpe, ahora en la cara, y fue arrojado aún más lejos. Pero el humanoide no tuvo el tiempo necesario para reaccionar ente el ataque de Cristian, quien logró treparse por su espalda y tomar uno de los proyectiles de bazuca que el monstruo tenía para recargar. Lo golpeó en la cara repetidamente con una fuerza que no creía tener en él, lo cual lo aturdió momentáneamente, Cristian logró tomar la bazuca y forcejeó para apoderarse de ella, pero era inútil.

Cristian: -¡No veré como todos mis hombres mueren ante mis ojos! ¡Ya fue suficiente!- logró dirigir el extremo del disparo de la bazuca hacia el humanoide y apretó el gatillo. Acto seguido, ambos se extinguieron en una explosión que hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Ángel no pudo verlo, pero Sonia contempló la situación con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se dejó caer y miró hacia el techo, pensó en Cristian, a quien siempre había visto como un padre, y comenzó a sollozar.

...

Carlos sintió un pequeño temblor, el cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayó unos 3 metros hacia una verja de ventilación, la cual cedió completamente y se rompió, abriéndole el paso hacia una habitación llena de maquinaria, Carlos cayó sobre lo que parecía ser un generador, un dolor agudo le recorrió toda la espalda.

Carlos: -¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!- trató de incorporarse pero sólo consiguió que otra ráfaga de dolor lo tomara por sorpresa. Esperó a que la situación mejorara, después de unos minutos pudo ponerse de pie, el dolor seguía allí, pero ya era tolerable. Se movió por la habitación y notó más maquinas similares –Tiene que ser la sala generadora de energía-.

Buscó el panel principal y encontró una complejo estructura del suministro de energía. Sabía que debía detener el suministro de energía a ciertas áreas, pero no estaba seguro, estaba lleno de símbolos que no sabía interpretar. Escuchó cerca el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y las voces de dos personas. Se escondió detrás de un generador.

Soldado 1: -¿Por qué nos enviaron aquí?-

Soldado 2: -Me dijeron que revisáramos el área, hubo un registro de calor elevado, dijeron demasiado grande para pertenecer a una rata-

Soldado 1: -Oh no, ¿Crees que una de esas asquerosas armas biológicas haya escapado?-

Soldado 2: -De haber sido así me habrían informado-

Soldado 1: -No lo sé, hay muchas cosas que nos ocultan, deberíamos irnos-

Soldado 2: -Calma, hombre, seguramente...- de repente recibió un disparo en la frente y cayó al piso.

Soldado 1: -¡¿Qué diablos?- levantó un arma automática y comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones, algunas máquinas comenzaron a sacar vapor y otras se apagaron debido a los disparos -¡M-m-muéstrate cobarde!-

Carlos: -Aquí estoy-

El soldado emitió un sonido extraño e intentó girar hacia su izquierda pero fue demasiado tarde, recibió un disparo justo en el ojo y cayó de bruces, con el arma disparando hasta que se le acabaron las balas.

Carlos miró hacia arriba y notó que una lámpara parpadeaba y luego se fundía, otra al fondo hizo lo mismo. En una pared una luz roja comenzó a encenderse intermitentemente y escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de una sirena. Cogió el arma del soldado y las municiones de ambos y salió hacia el pasillo.

...

Cerbero había guiado al grupo hasta el edificio, el cual lo observaba con cautela.

Josué: -Deberíamos entrar de una buena vez-

Aquiles: -¡No! Si todas las historias que he escuchado son ciertas, éste es el edificio principal de la corporación, y el más peligroso de todos, no podemos entrar así nada más-

Josué: -Bien, entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?-

Aquiles: -Deberíamos...-

De repente bastantes de las luces del edificio comenzaron a apagarse y algunas otras se encendían y se apagaban sin cesar. Muy en lo alto, casi cerca de la cima, un cuarto estalló y de las ventanas salieron despedidos lo que parecían ser muebles y las siluetas de humanos. Segundos después les llegó el sonido de la explosión.

Josué: -¿…entrar ahora?-

Dalia esbozó una sonrisa a su lado.

Aquiles: -Creo que tienes razón, amigo-

Los cinco comenzaron a correr hacia el edificio. Con armas en mano, de una esquina surgieron infectados aullando como perros rabiosos y los atacaron, el grupo se detuvo momentáneamente para exterminarlos.

En lugares en la cercanía, y también en lugares lejanos. La explosión retumbó cortando el silencio. Los infectados que la percibieron inmediatamente giraron la cabeza buscando el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. No todos lo captaron correctamente, pero todos empezaron a agitarse y a movilizarse en todas direcciones.

Cuando Miriam hubo disparado al último de los infectados, los cinco contemplaron la situación. Se hizo el silencio y pudieron percibir al alboroto alrededor.

Miriam: -¿Escuchan eso?-

Dalia: -Aullidos por todas partes-

Josué logró ver a lo lejos, a unas cinco cuadras, un gran grupo de infectados corriendo en dirección a ellos.

Aquiles: -¡Entremos ahora!-

Corrieron hacia la entrada del edificio, mientras lo hacían, una segunda explosión, de mayor magnitud que la anterior, hizo retumbar el lugar, había ocurrido un par de pisos más abajo, y ésta vez claramente se pudieron ver los cuerpos de tres personas en llamas que se precipitaban al vacío.

Josué: -¡¿Qué mierda pasa allí dentro?-

Estaban por llegar a la puerta cuando delante de ellos cayó un humanoide en gabardina verde, después otro. Todos se detuvieron y permanecieron inmóviles durante unos momentos.

Aquiles: -¡A por ellos!- tomó su rifle y comenzó a disparar al que tenía más cerca. El cual respondió con un golpe torpe que Aquiles esquivó con facilidad.

Josué tomó una granada y le quitó el pestillo, estaba por arrojarla cuando el cuerpo calcinado de un soldado cayó sobre la acera y se despedazó arrojando carne en todas direcciones. Dalia profirió una exclamación de asco. Miriam y Aquiles ni siquiera lo habían notado, estaban peleando con el otro humanoide. Josué recordó la granada en su mano y la arrojó, hubo una explosión casi instantáneamente a pocos centímetros del humanoide, la cual lo arrojó por los aires y e hizo que se estrellara con la puerta principal, debido a su peso ésta cedió al instante, todo el lugar se llenó de humo.

Miriam contemplaba a Aquiles dando los últimos disparos a la cabeza del humanoide, el cual yacía sobre el suelo inmóvil.

Aquiles: -Listo, vamos hacia dentro-

Pero del humo surgió un pequeño grupo de soldados con las armas semi-automáticas preparadas. Aquiles y los demás se apresuraron y se pusieron a cubierto.

Soldado: -¡Fuego!-

El intercambio de disparos comenzó, una bala pasó zumbando cerca de la oreja de Miriam, otra rozó la oreja izquierda de Josué llevándose un pequeño trozo de la misma.

Josué: -¡Ahhh MIERDA!- se asomó y llenó de plomo el pecho del soldado que le había acertado, y uno más a su derecha.

Dalia se incorporó y disparó al soldado que vio más próximo y a uno más cerca del mismo. El primero cayó muerto con un agujero en la frente, pero el segundo recibió el impacto en la pierna y cayó al suelo hincado, respondió disparando hacia Dalia y una de las balas le acertó en el hombro izquierdo, derribándola.

Josué: -¡DALIA!-

Miriam le dio el tiro de gracia al soldado hincado, derribándolo de una vez por todas. De la puerta principal derribada surgieron más soldados. El que iba al frente estaba por disparar cuando un cuerpo en llamas le cayó encima, matándolo. Los demás vieron lo que sucedió y algunos regresaron a la seguridad del edificio despavoridos. Aquiles aprovechó la confusión y derribó a los que se quedaron fuera. Una tercera explosión ocurrió en lo alto, pero no había tiempo para contemplarla. Aquiles recargó su arma y siguió disparando, entre recargas, eran cada vez más audibles los rugidos de los infectados que se aproximaban.

...

Victoria despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, podía oler el humo del árbol en llamas, y la sangre de Ben, Miguel, y la suya. A su lado Miguel yacía inconsciente con el rostro hacia el cielo, la sangre emanaba de su herida pero no era abundante. Se incorporó como pudo y cayó de rodillas. Esperó unos instantes y logró ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Miguel y lo tomó por el brazo que aún tenía la mano. Estaba demasiado débil para arrastrarlo hacia dentro de la casa, tenía que actuar rápidamente si quería salvar su vida. Sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. Se dirigió hacia uno de los tantos trozos en llamas del árbol que habían caído por el patio y lo levantó, regresó hacia Miguel y contempló por un momento a Ben, lo miró con desprecio y retomó la marcha.

Se arrodilló al lado de Miguel y tomó el muñón que había sido su mano. Con la otra mano sostenía la rama en llamas, con un soplido la apagó y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Victoria: -Lo siento, Miguel-

Juntó ambos extremos y se escuchó el sonido de las brazas apagándose al contacto con la sangre, un olor repugnante llegó a la nariz de Victoria, pero continuó con su labor. De repente Miguel abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a gritar.

...

Carlos avanzaba por pasillos, ascendiendo por el edificio, encontrando ocasionalmente a guardias, acabando con ellos. No sabía con certeza hacia dónde dirigirse, sólo sabía que debía seguir ascendiendo. Eventualmente llegó a una puerta marcada con letras rojas. "Sólo personal autorizado". Intentó abrirla pero ésta no cedió, así que disparó a la cerradura, un sonido metálico se emitió y la puerta se abrió, Carlos la abrió de una patada. Dentro había un grupo de científicos que voltearon al escuchar el ruido, todos estaban asustados. No lo pensó dos veces y abrió fuego contra todos ellos, salpicando paneles y escritorios de sangre, segundos después todos yacían muertos. Siguió avanzando y encontró un pequeño panel lleno de monitores, la mayoría estaban apagados, algunos otros solo emitían estática.

Pudo ver en uno de ellos a un grupo de personas avanzando por pasillos y eliminando guardias, en otro vio a una serie de armas biológicas atacando a lo que suponía eran sus creadores, en uno más vio a un grupo de infectados entrando a toda velocidad al edificio. En el último monitor a la derecha pudo ver un primer plano del techo del edificio, en el cual se encontraba un helicóptero, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca para pilotearlo. Estaba por salir cuando sintió un dolor en el estómago, vio como las pantallas se salpicaban de sangre y un monitor volaba en pedazos. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se dio la vuelta como pudo, yacía sentado cuando vio una silueta acercarse hacia él.

Carlos: -¿Quién... eres?- tosió y escupió sangre.

_Él: -_Yo soy la mente maestra detrás de todo lo que ha ocurrido, yo soy el creador- dijo con una sonrisa.

Carlos: -Tú... maldito...-

_Él: -¿_Crees que no sé quién eres? Estuvimos siguiendo tu rastro todo el tiempo, impresionante en realidad que hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero al final has perdido, y yo reconstruiré éste lugar_-_

Carlos: -Estás loco...- tosió nuevamente, salpicando de sangre los zapatos del hombre que tenía al frente.

_Él: -_¡No! Simplemente estoy purificando poco a poco todo lo que el hombre ha hecho mal al mundo, es mi responsabilidad, purificar al mundo del hombre_-_

Carlos: -Por locos como tú el mundo se está pudriendo ahora-

_Él: _-No tengo por qué escuchar explicaciones tuyas, muere- alzó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Carlos, de repente una explosión en el piso de abajo sacudió el lugar e hizo que fallara su disparo. Carlos respondió alzando su cuchillo y arrojándolo al estómago del sujeto, el cual se clavó profundamente, profirió un grito de dolor y se alejó corriendo hacia una puerta con un símbolo de escaleras. Carlos intentó pararse pero fue inútil, había perdido mucha sangre. Sólo logró quedarse ahí sentado, observando los monitores, pero no todo podía quedarse así, cerca de él escuchó un gemido, y pudo ver a uno de los científicos que había sobrevivido al tiroteo, se arrastró hasta él y le colocó el arma en la sien.

Carlos: -Muy bien malnacido, ahora me dirás como puedo destruir éste maldito edificio-

...

David y Sonia descendían rápidamente por las escaleras de emergencia, David no recordaba con exactitud en qué momento habían comenzado su huida, solo recordaba el caos general después de la primera explosión, los focos habían empezado a fallar, y después de unos minutos una sirena comenzó a aullar. Sabía que si disponían de alguna oportunidad de escapar, era esa. Se levantó y corrió hacia Sonia, logrando ponerla de pie, su mano estaba llena de sangre. Juntos salieron a un pasillo y escucharon tiroteos por fuera, sin saber a dónde dirigirse caminaron sin rumbo, y, afortunadamente no se habían encontrado con ningún guardia. Suponía que todos debían estar ocupados. Eventualmente llegaron a una puerta que decía "Escaleras de emergencia", la abrieron y comenzaron su descenso, había bajado decenas de pisos y no parecía que fueran a alcanzar el fondo, pero seguían bajando.

Sonia: -Cristian...-

David: -No, no fue tu culpa, debemos salir de aquí, es por eso que él se sacrificó-

Sonia: -No podemos dejar las cosas así, debemos de hacer algo... debemos de...- de repente se toparon en las escaleras con un tipo alto vestido de bata, en su estómago tenía una gran mancha de sangre. Llevaba una pistola en la mano y al verlos se detuvo en seco, intentó alzar su arma pero David respondió con una patada, mandándola lejos, luego dio un puñetazo en la cara del sujeto, el cual cayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

_Él: -_¡Malditos! ¡Debí haber liberado a mi mascota favorita con ustedes!_-_

Sonia: -¡Fuiste tú!-

David: -¡Tú eres el responsable!-

_Él: -_¡Yo soy el purificador... no pueden tratarme así! ¡Mi nombre es...!_-_

Sonia: -¡!No tenemos tiempo para esto!- se dejó caer sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, apretó con una rabia que jamás había sentido –¡Tú mataste a Cristian!-

Los ojos de _Él _la miraron fijamente, intentó defenderse pero no tenía fuerzas debido a su herida en el estómago. Sonia lo miro fijamente todo el tiempo, hasta que sus pupilas se dilataron y dejó de forcejear. Ella finalmente lo soltó.

David se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

David: -Debemos irnos-

Sonia: -Si, pero- se levantó, y David con ella –Él se dirigía hacia arriba-

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, todos los pisos que debían ascender se les antojaban imposibles, especialmente después de haber bajado tanto.

David: -Creo que es la mejor opción-

...

Josué corría disparando, había recibido otra herida en la mano izquierda, pero no era grave, aunque la sangre era bastante escandalosa. Habían subido bastantes niveles en el edificio, encontrándose con guardias ocasionalmente, y en una ocasión con criaturas extrañas, sin piel y lenguas bastante largas. Una de las cuales logró arañar a Miriam en un muslo, impidiéndole avanzar más deprisa. Al final Aquiles logró liquidar a todas ellas con su certera puntería. Las explosiones no dejaban de escucharse. Y no sabían con exactitud hacia donde dirigirse.

Josué: -¿No sabes la estructura del éste lugar?-

Aquiles: -¡Sólo había escuchado historias, jamás había estado aquí! ¡Sólo tengo un vago conocimiento del lugar!-

Miriam: -¿Dónde podrá estar Carlos?-

De repente una sirena más empezó a escucharse, más frenética que la anterior y con mayor intensidad. Una voz empezó a anunciar que el lugar iba a destruirse, lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no se escuchaba conteo alguno.

Josué: -¡Vaya sorpresa!-

Dalia: -¡Tiene que ser Carlos!-

Aquiles: -Por lo general éstos edificios tienen una estructura básica, creo saber dónde esta el cuarto de comandos central-

Josué: -¿A qué esperamos entonces?-

Aquiles: -¡Por aquí!- salió corriendo y todos detrás de él.

...

Carlos había terminado de teclear la secuencia de autodestrucción del edificio, no podía permitir que el sujeto que le había disparado escapara, a pesar de que le había acertado en el estómago con el cuchillo no podría ser suficiente. Tenía que asegurarse. Después de unos minutos de escuchar la alarma de autodestrucción puso un tiempo de 15 minutos. Luego se dejó caer al lado del científico que le había dicho como lograrlo, ya estaba muerto debido a sus heridas. Poco a poco Carlos sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y abría y cerraba los ojos, esperando que cada vez que los cerrara fuese la última vez, pero no sucedió así. Todo parecía girar alrededor suyo. En un momento empezó a escuchar voces distorsionadas a lo lejos, cada vez más cercanas, que llamaban su nombre.

Después entraron a la habitación corriendo Aquiles y los demás. Quienes se quedaron estupefactos ante la visión de Carlos.

Dalia: -¡CARLOS!- corrió hacia él, se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

Los demás se acercaron a él y lo contemplaron.

Josué: -¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-

Carlos: -Yo... no quería ponerlos en riesgo...-

Josué: -¡Siempre habíamos estado juntos en esto! ¡No tenías derecho!-

Aquiles se arrodilló.

Aquiles: -Dayana, lo sentimos mucho Carlos-

Dalia ya no lo abrazaba, lo contemplaba con los demás, en su camisa había una mancha de sangre de Carlos.

Carlos: -Deben irse... el lugar va a volar dentro de poco-

Miriam: -No podemos dejarte aquí-

Carlos: -Ya es tarde para mi, sálvense- esbozó una sonrisa.

Miriam: -Ya es tarde para todos- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas –Mira los monitores, los pisos de abajo están inundados de infectados, y éstos siguen subiendo-

Carlos: -Arriba... en el techo... helicóptero...-

Los demás intercambiaron miradas.

Josué: -¿Acaso tengo cara de piloto?-

Aquiles: -Yo puedo hacerlo-

Miriam lo observó.

Dalia: -¿De verdad?-

Aquiles: -Sí, nunca fui un gran piloto pero puedo sacarnos de aquí-

Cerbero lamía una de las manos de Carlos y movía la cola. Carlos le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano.

Carlos: -Anda pequeño, debes irte- Cerbero lo miró a los ojos y emitió un ladrido.

Josué se arrodilló y miró a Carlos fijamente.

Josué: -¿Estás seguro de ésto?-

Carlos: -Mírame... tonto... ¿crees que puedo salir así?- profirió una risa breve y lastimosa –Tomen- dijo extendiéndoles sus armas y las municiones que le quedaban.

Josué: -De acuerdo... esto... nunca fui bueno para las despedidas...-

Carlos: -Sólo vete, no pierdas tiempo, nos veremos en otra vida hermano-

Josué lo abrazó y se levantó.

Josué: -Adiós amigo-

Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Carlos: -Bien... fuera de aquí… les deseo lo mejor a todos...-

Salieron del cuarto en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. Dalia volteó una última vez hacia él. Carlos levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de despedida. Dalia le devolvió el saludo y desapareció cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Carlos se quedó allí, ya no había dolor, poco a poco una sensación de frío se apoderaba de él. Cerró los ojos y recordó el rostro de Dayana.

...

David y Sonia habían llegado al techo y se habían encontrado con un helicóptero, miraron en el interior y pudieron ver las llaves en la cabina, no había nadie más en el lugar. Se acercaron a una orilla y contemplaron con cautela la situación. Estaban a decenas de pisos del suelo. David sintió un mareo.

Sonia: -¡Por dios! ¡Mira todos esos infectados!-

David: -¡Parece que todos los malnacidos de la ciudad están aquí!-

Sonia: -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

David: -No podemos bajar, no podemos regresar, no podemos volar aquel trasto de ahí... creo que no podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar...-

Sonia: -Al menos... no moriremos devorados...- tomó la mano de David y se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Luego miraron hacia abajo nuevamente. Faltaban 10 minutos para la explosión.

...

Aquiles y los demás estaban por llegar al techo, por el camino habían encontrado el cadáver de un científico, el cual ignoraron por completo. Las explosiones se escuchaban en la lejanía, también disparos y los aullidos de los infectados. Las sirenas retumbaban y hacían vibrar a las paredes. Finalmente Josué pateó una puerta y vieron el techo delante de ellos. Salieron a toda prisa y ahí estaba el helicóptero.

Dalia: -¡Allí!- señaló hacia uno de los bordes del edificio y todos giraron la cabeza, inclusive Cerbero.

Al borde había dos uniformados, un hombre y una mujer, contemplando el vacío.

Miriam: -¿Infectados?-

Josué: -¿Infectados tomados de la mano?-

Cerbero ladró. Las dos siluetas se volvieron hacia ellos.

Sonia: -¿Qué...?-

David: -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Aquiles: -¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Subamos al helicóptero ahora!-

Sonia: -¿Sabes pilotear?- su rostro se iluminó por completo.

Aquiles: -Si, ¿Las llaves están en la cabina?-

David: -¡Sí!-

Josué: -¡Perfecto! ¡Andando!-

Una sirena anunció que faltaban 5 minutos para la explosión. Todos se reunieron fuera de la cabina del helicóptero, Aquiles estaba por abrir la puerta y de repente todos fueron arrojados por los aires, cayendo en todas direcciones. Josué cayó muy cerca del borde, boca abajo, y por momentos pudo ver todos los infectados abajo, rápidamente se arrastró tan lejos como pudo de ahí. Los demás se incorporaban lentamente. Aquiles tenía sangre en la boca, Miriam y David tenían rasguños en los brazos. Todos estaban cubiertos de polvo.

Dalia: -¿Qué rayos?-

Miriam: -¿Nos dispararon?-

El polvo se fue despejando poco a poco, del lugar de lo que al parecer había sido una explosión se fue formando una silueta gigantesca. Sonia profirió una exclamación ahogada. Cerbero gruñó.

David: -No...-

Dalia: -¡Por dios!-

Cuando el polvo se despejó por completo pudieron visualizar al humanoide que había acabado con los compañeros de David y Sonia, pero ellos jamás se enterarían de aquello. Medía casi 3 metros de alto, tenía el brazo derecho lleno de tentáculos, al parecer había perdido el otro en algún enfrentamiento, porque sólo quedaba un muñón calcinado. Tenía por todo el cuerpo llagas supurantes debido a la exposición al fuego. Y su rostro era una combinación horrible de quemaduras, enormes grapas metálicas y dientes, había perdido un ojo también.

Josué: -Claro, no podía ser tan fácil-

Aquiles arrojó una pequeña arma de calibre 9 mm a David. Al ver esto Dalia también tomó el arma automática que había recogido de Carlos y se la lanzó a Sonia.

Aquiles: -¡Necesito que ganen tiempo mientres enciendo el helicóptero!-

Josué: -¡Dicho y hecho!- disparó su arma 3 veces apuntando al torso de la bestia, pero apenas y logró hacerle daño, una de las balas le dio en una de las ulceras, y ésta reventó dejando salir un liquido amarillento -¡Ugh!-

El humanoide giró hacia él y comenzó a avanzar. Aquiles aprovechó y salió corriendo hacia el helicóptero. Abrió la puerta, montó en la cabina y empezó a configurar todo. El motor empezó a sonar y las hélices a girar. Al oír esto el humanoide se giró y corrió de manera increíble hacia la cabina, con los tentáculos arrancó la puerta y luego sujetó a Aquiles.

Miriam: -¡Noooooo!-

Aquiles: -¡Agh! ¡Suéltame!-

El humanoide pareció entender, porque, acto seguido, arrojó a Aquiles lejos, sobre el borde del edificio. Lo último que vieron de él fue su casco por los aires. Todos se quedaron sin aliento por unos momentos.

Josué: -¡NOOOO!-

Miriam: -¡NOOO MALDITO!- tomó su escopeta y descargó todos los cartuchos que tenía contra el humanoide, el cual apenas fue herido, le respondió a Miriam con un golpe de los tentáculos, derribándola -¡Ahh!-

Dalia y Josué le disparaban desde lados opuestos. Sonia y David desde el frente. Cerbero estaba al lado de Miriam gimiendo. El humanoide logró golpear también a Josué y a David. Josué cayó al suelo tan mal que se rompió una pierna.

Josué: -¡Ahhhhhhhh!-

Dalia: -¡Josué!- Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló.

Miriam ya estaba de pie nuevamente, con sangre en la boca.

Miriam: -¿Qué hacemos?-

Las hélices del helicóptero ya estaban girando a toda potencia para ese momento. Sonia pensó en algo.

Sonia: -¡Con estas armas no lo acabaremos nunca!- El humanoide estaba distraído tratando de atrapar a Cerbero, pero éste era rápido y ágil. Sonia señaló las hélices del helicóptero.

Dalia: -¿Y cómo lo llevamos hacia ahí?-

Miriam: -Debemos enfurecerlo al máximo- corrió hacia él y le clavó un machete en la espalda. El humanoide volteó y arrojó sus largos tentáculos, pero Miriam ya se había movido.

Los demás lo rodearon y le disparaban, se movían cuando intentaba atacarlos, poco a poco lo acercaron hacia el helicóptero. Josué observaba la situación incapaz de ayudar, un dolor muy agudo le atravesaba la pierna derecha. Podía sentir un lento flujo de sangre caliente. El humanoide estaba cada vez más alterado y enfadado. Alzando cada vez más sus tentáculos al intentar golpearlos. Tal como Miriam había esperado.

David: -¡Muere maldito!- le descargó su última ráfaga de balas, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de los tentáculos, el cual dio de lleno en la muñeca de la mano izquierda de David, se escuchó el crujir claro, horrible, de los huesos -¡AHHHH!- se dejó caer al suelo con la mano derecha sujetando su muñeca.

También logró asestarle una patada a Sonia, quien intentó esquivarla pero no lo logró por completo. El golpe le dio en una pierna y la derribó.

Ya sólo quedaban en pie Dalia y Miriam. Cerbero sólo podía gruñir y ladrar al humanoide. Dalia disparó a su vez sus últimas balas, y, evidentemente frustrada, arrojó el arma hacia el monstruo cuando ya no pudo hacer otra cosa. Éste respondió con otro golpe, Dalia saltó esquivándolo. Miriam disparó una vez más. El humanoide rugió por única vez desde que había surgido y se volvió para atacarla, alzó sus tentáculos y fue lo último que hizo, éstos se atoraron en las hélices y lo alzaron, volaron pedazos en todas direcciones, cuando le hubo consumido por completo el brazo la bestia salió despedida por el mismo borde del edificio donde había caído Aquiles. Miriam y Dalia corrieron hacia ahí para contemplar el descenso, pero lo que encontraron las dejó sin habla: Aquiles estaba sujetado con ambas manos de un borde en el extremo de una ventana del edificio, a unos dos metros debajo de ellas.

Miriam: -¡Aquiles! ¡Estás vivo!-

Aquiles: -Eso que salió volando...-

Dalia: -Le dimos su merecido a ese maldito-

Aquiles: -Si no es mucho pedir...-

Rápidamente Miriam y Dalia ataron prendas de ropa formando una pieza larga, la cual bajaron por el borde y, con la ayuda de Sonia, subieron a Aquiles. Aún no se había levantado del todo cuando Miriam le dio un abrazo repentino y lo besó, dejándolo atónito.

Sonia y Dalia intercambiaron una mirada, David llegó aún sujetando su mano.

David: -Odio tener que ser aguafiestas pero...-

Josué: -¿Podemos irnos ya?-

Aquiles y Miriam se separaron. Miriam se sonrojó.

Aquiles: -Cierto, andando-

Entre Aquiles, Miriam y Dalia cargaron a Josué y lo subieron al helicóptero. Los demás abordaron, Dalia abrazaba a Josué.

Aquiles: -Bien- elevó el helicóptero y se alejó del edificio.

...

Carlos seguía vivo, escuchaba el conteo final a lo lejos. Ya faltaban pocos segundos. Recordó el primer beso que compartió con Dayana. Escuchó cómo los infectados empezaban a entrar por una de las puertas al cuarto. 10 segundos para la detonación. Delante de él apareció un grupo de rabiosos infectados que lo miraron fijamente un par de segundos. Luego corrieron hacia él.

Carlos: -¡Demasiado tarde idiotas!- alzó la mano y les dio el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

Pudo escuchar sobre todos los rugidos a lo lejos, 3, 2, 1.

Bajó el brazo. Todo el lugar se iluminó, pero no escuchó sonido alguno. De la intensa luz surgió una mano delicada, que Carlos reconoció al instante. Sonrió y estrechó la mano cálida, contrastando con su cuerpo frió. Cerró los ojos y percibió el perfume de ella.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.

...

Debajo el espectáculo era impresionante. Calles y calles repletas de infectados. Segundos después de alejarse del edificio éste empezó a estallar de arriba hacia abajo. Los cristales volaban y multitudes de objetos salían despedidos en llamas, así como infectados. Empezó a caer violentamente, la parte alta cayó sobre un edificio pequeño que estaba cerca, haciéndolo pedazos. Toda el área se llenó de humo.

Josué: -Bien, lo logramos, acabamos con los malos, ¿Ahora qué?-

Aquiles: -Hay que limpiar la ciudad, restaurar nuestras vidas-

Josué soltó una carcajada. Cerbero lo observó con interés.

Josué: -¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¡Somos muy pocos y aún quedan demasiados de esas cosas!-

Aquiles: -De una cosa estamos seguros, la raíz de todo ese mal ha sido arrancada. Debemos recorrer los alrededores, juntar sobrevivientes y volver eventualmente hacia aquí-

Josué: -Suena bien suena bien pero, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unos días de vacaciones?- apoyó la cabeza en el regazo del asiento y cerró los ojos. El helicóptero siguió avanzando.

...

Victoria contemplaba desde una ventana el espectáculo. Una gran explosión había ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad, no se veía dónde, pero podía ver una cantidad enorme de humo y polvo. Miguel yacía en la cama, dormido completamente, con el muñón vendado.

Pudo ver algo en los cielos, al principió creyó que se trataba de un avión, pero luego pudo ver que era en realidad un helicóptero. Bajó a toda prisa y salió hacia el frente de la casa. No volaba a mucha altura, así que era posible que la viera, comenzó a saltar y a mover los brazos. El helicóptero pasó de largo sobre ella. Desanimada, dejó de moverse. Contempló cómo se alejaba. Segundos después éste daba la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella. Victoria esbozó una sonrisa.


End file.
